


Tales of Tribulation

by SteinShipping61



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BL, Bisexual Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, SebaCiel - Freeform, Yaoi, vintaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteinShipping61/pseuds/SteinShipping61
Summary: Sebastian Michealis is stuck in a whirlwind world of despair until, thanks to some clever manipulation from external forces (namely his ornery friends) he finds his purpose - to serve as a butler, but so much more than that.





	1. 1

Sebastian sighs, overlooking the reflections of a fading sunlight on the river on his way home from school. Trees growing either side of the embankment block out the sun and cloak him in shadows, the imperial building of his school just over the short bridge. A group of kids walk behind him, those in his year too, and one roughly shoved him from behind. He stumbles from the gravel path onto the grass, shoe slipping a little on the aftermath of rain, ruining the sole in wet mud. He frowns, staring up at his assailant. "Leave me alone or you'll be sorry," he growls, standing to his full impressive height, brushing down his uniform.  
"Whatever," the boy spits. "Prick,"  
Sebastian Michaelis sighs again, choosing to move along with the crowds of other students using his bank as the shortcut to Main Street and diapering to their own houses. However, he doesn't have much motivation to go home. Instead of turning right to return home he double-backs down a dirt path carved into the hillside, watching for obstacles in his way like stones of discarded bottles, picking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. He's been trying to quit but to no avail.  
Earphones blast Monochrome Kiss, his favourite JPop soundtrack and he reaches his favourite spot. The town skate park, adjacent to a small stream flowing into the canal and descended down a hillside from the centre of town, its small and quaint and buried among trees except me vast expanse of open field leading uphill. Small ramps are coated in layered spray paint, mostly words and crude symbols, but some absolute masterpieces lie among them, works of art born from dejection.  
Sebastian undoes the straps from his backpack and pulls out his skateboard. He stands on it, gaining balance for a second before propelling himself forward, feeling likes bullet shot from a gun. Alone, in this wide skate park he rides around, eyes narrowed and staring through his hair, crimson iris' flickering as orange sunset fades to a black night sky.  
*  
Sebastian returns home hours after the moon rose, carrying his skateboard up to the dingy apartment in this run-down council building in an East London slum. He picks out his key and quietly, carefully unlocks the door, stealing inside. The loudest part of his actions was his heartbeat and he can feel it pounding against his chest. Thankfully no light comes on, his father must be too drunk to notice his arrival. He kicks off his red converse by the door and shuffles down to his own bedroom with the BTS door poster featuring the adorable Jungkook. He breathes a heavy sigh of relief when he closes the door.  
He would smoke, but his dad will smell it and night notice if he opens a window. Fuck, since he can't smoke he feels his stomach rumble. A menu for a takeaway is tossed carelessly onto his dresser but he doesn't have any money. He hears a small mew and smiles, turning to see his kitten Lockey (like Sherlock) brushing against his leg. "Well hello," he picks Lockey up and places her on his lap, stroking her sleek coat of black fur. She begins to purr. "Were you a good girl today? Of course you were, you're perfect. You are a cat after all,"  
Lockey meows again and jumps off his lap. "I know, I'll get you some food tomorrow girl. Dad works until 5 and I'll come home right after school," he promises, and Lockey begins to sniff and scrape at his bedside drawer. He chuckles a little. "What are you doing?"  
He opens the drawer and grins widely to himself, pulling out a paper bag of Haribo bears. "Oh, I forgot about these!" He pets Lockey again. "Well done,"  
He leans back on his bed, feeling Lockey climb on top of him and curl up on his stomach. He eats the Haribos and on his small TV screen connected to his console, turns on Xbox live.  
OneHellofaBattler: Agni, are you on?  
Agni: Good evening Sebastian.  
OneHellofaBattler: Did you finish the new Metro?  
Agni: Yes. I got the wrong ending when he dies but that's actually the more interesting one.  
OneHellofaBattler: No spoilers!  
Agni: I'll loan it to you after school tomorrow but I need it back by the weekend otherwise Soma will be very upset. It was expensive. Contract?  
OneHellofaBattler: Contract.  
After spending the night at his best friend Agni's three years ago, they were binging Brooklyn 99 when Jake and Rosa used '1,000 Pushups' for their 'trust me' pact. That night they made their own, 'Contract' which meant a binding agreement neither could break. If they do, and Agni did once, there's a penalty. A very serious one.  
For the rest of the night Sebastian nibbles his gummy bears and plays Rainbow Road on Mariokart with Agni, the weirdly formal teens talking over Skype. Sebastian feels Lockey warm and curled up, safe in his arms as he pets her.  
"Sebastian!" A rapping at his door. "Wake up!"  
Sebastian blinks, staring outside his window. Sunrise but just barely, and a fog hung around to block the daylight. Street lamps still on. Another sleepless night it seems. He gets up and is still in his uniform, he fixes his askew tie in the mirror and changes his socks. "Straighteners... where are you... ?" He finds them buried under his notebooks and plugs them in, not waiting for the beep before he starts using them, staring into the full-length mirror opposite his bed. Once it's satisfactory, he throws his aforementioned notebooks into his Zelda backpack.  
"Morning dad," he shrugs and pouts himself a glass of milk, downing it quickly and grabbing his dad's leftover Chinese from the fridge, settling into the couch to watch the morning news. It's 0600, everyone is a morning person in this house. "Are you working today?"  
"Yeah," the white-haired man shrugs, grabbing a beer to drink in the morning. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened at the weekend,"  
"Don't worry about it," Sebastian dismisses, but he remembers that weekend when his father Ash got so drunk, so psychotic and flew into a rage. He beat in Sebastian's door, ransacking his room. Tearing his posters off the walls, clothes off the hangers, almost destroying his bed. When Sebastian has tried to calm him down, his dad had punched him in the face so hard his lip bust, blood dripping all over his floor.  
"I'm trying, son," he promises with a smile, Sebastian feeling the pressure on his temples as he tries to block him out and focus on the newest Brexit update - another extension.  
A red bag is thrown across his desk, which startles Sebastian who's typing furiously on his laptop. "Damnit!" He gasped, looking up at the crimson-haired culprit. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
"At least then you'd have died by your love's hands!" The boy claps happily. Grell, an annoying classmate of Sebastian's stands over him. He's wearing a red coat over his blazer and his long red hair flows almost to his thigh. His eyes a gleaming chartreuse, he'd be beautiful if he wasn't so bloody annoying.  
"What do you want?" Sebastian groans, for once hoping the biology teacher turns up on time. Grell pouts and sits beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder.  
"Can't you just be nice to me? You're the only other queer kid in this class!" Grell explains. "We're supposed to be best friends!"  
"Get away from me before-"  
A pencil is thrown at the back of Sebastian's head, the kids in the back row sneering over at them. "Freaks! Go bum you disgusting poofs!"  
"- before that happens. Every time I associate with you I get targeted!"  
"Well they shouldn't that just cause we're LGBT!" Sebastian shakes his head.  
"They Aren't, you idiot," he rolls his eyes, angling his body away from Grell as the teacher finally comes in. "They target you because you make people uncomfortable. You flirt with them when they're not interested and are way too touchy. Vincent and Adrian are both gay and even they can't stand you,"  
"Actually Adrian doesn't mind me, only Vincent calls me a freak,"  
"Because you are one," they both snap their heads up to see Vincent Phantomhive strolling in, Adrian following obediently behind him.  
"Vincent Phantomhive, Why are you late?" Drones the biology teacher, who happens to be Grell's mother, who creepily dyes her hair the same colour of red as her son. She's mostly apathetic about the bullying, knowing her annoying child deserves most of it. She only intervenes when it gets out of hand or discriminatory.  
"Sorry Miss," Vincent slides into a seat in front of Sebastian, Adrian beside him. Grell leans forward to whisper into Adrian's ear.  
"You're looking particularly beautiful today, such a handsome man~!"  
Sebastian rolls his eyes, waiting for Miss Red, as her surname is different than Grell's, to start copying notes onto the board before he leans forward, Vincent leaning back so they can talk discreetly. "Grell's been annoying me all week. Damn it,"  
"He used to annoy me a lot more before I started dating Adrian," Vincent hummed a little, Adrian nodding in agreement. "He'll back off if you start dating someone,"  
"Hey!" Grell snarled. "All of you stop plotting against me!"  
Miss Red turns around and frowns at her son. "Be quiet, please," before resuming.  
"Who would I date?" Sebastian scoffs, glancing out the window.  
"You're bi - you have basically every hot person in school to consider," Vincent reminds him with a smirk, halfway paying attention to his teacher and taking notes in his personal coded shorthand. "And basically every hot person in school wants you,"  
"True," Sebastian considers. "But most of them are boring as shit. I don't just want some superficial bullshit. I'm not 16 anymore,"  
"No, you're right. You're 17 in like 6 weeks," Vincent laughs. "Come on, stop being so serious. Look, my little brother just got out a relationship - his boyfriend was more annoying than Grell,"  
"Hey-!"  
"I can ask him if you want?"  
Sebastian frowns. "Ciel? Isn't he in Year 8?"  
"Year 9 actually. And he just turned 14," Vincent wiggles his eyebrows, smirking in anticipation of Sebastian's reaction. His little brother's had a crush on Sebastian since primary school and when he strolls in the door that evening, holding hands with Adrian, he fully intends to ask him about it.  
When their parents died 3 years before, they were put into a foster home where Vincent and Adrian met. At the age of 16 Vincent inherited the Phantomhive fortune and title of Earl, and returned to rebuild the Phantomhive Estate and he did, identical down to the most minute detail. Some would say he wanted to preserve the image of his childhood, in truth he's just very uninventive when it comes to decorating. And of course Adrian had to move in with him.  
Ciel has a foster family now, but saying they're aloof is an understatement. An old Japanese man named Tanaka took him in as a foster son, and Tanaka, though very strict, allows Ciel to spend most nights at the Phantomhive manor provided it doesn't affect his schooling. Not that there was much to affect as Ciel's grades are abysmal at best. "Oh, you're home," Ciel looks up, bored, from staring into the hearth. It burns and flickers brightly with cracking flames, mesmerising Adrian.  
"Have you eaten?" Vincent throws his blazer over the edge of the couch, noticing Ciel hasn't changed yet either.  
"No..." he admits softly, staring into the heart of the fire again. "I got distracted..."  
"Hm, I can microwave some leftover soup..." Victor sees Ciel look up at him in horrified disgust. "Week-old New York cheesecake it is, coming right up!" He opens the door to descend downstairs to the kitchen. We really need a butler in here, he thinks. The original manor was built before fridges and freezers existed so the kitchen is on the underground floor to keep food fresh and cool. Of course, it's now stocked out with the very equipment.  
"Get me biscuits!" Adrian calls, not taking his eyes off the fire.  
As they eat the cheesecake split 3 ways on paper plates and Adrian munches on biscuits from a suspiciously-shaped jar, Vincent asks with his mouth full. "So Ciel. You're not seeing anyone are you?"  
Ciel scowls up at him, lifting his gaze and looking dead in Vincent's eyes. Vincent huffs, his brother is just a kid, he shouldn't be so serious all the time. "This isn't another attempt to set me up is it?" Ciel groans. "After last time..."  
"No more of that," Vincent promises. "The Trancey incident was enough to deter me. But I know a certain someone who's looking for a date,"  
"Oh, and who is it?" Ciel asks around his cake.  
"Sebastian Michaelis," This gets Ciel's attention and he swallows audibly, gently placing his plate down.  
"What, you're serious?!"  
"The age difference is a slight problem for him, but he likes you, I can tell," Vincent winks down at him.  
"Ew, don't ever do that again," Ciel cringes.  
"I won't-" Vincent smirks evilly. "If you agree to a date with Sebastian,"  
"Ugh, you're insufferable!" throws his hands into the air in exasperation and briskly stands, glaring at his elder brother who shoots him a sly smirk back. "You can try to convince me all you want - I am not going on a date with him! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm retiring for the night,"  
"Yes..." Vincent hums to himself, reaching down and caressing Adrian's cheek, petting his hair and rubbing his fingers down his thin braid. "I forget, you get sleepy if you're up last your bedtime,"  
"Shut it," Ciel growls an empty threat. He turns on his heels and strides from the room to the upper floors of the manor to sleep in the room identical to his parents' in the old manor. Vincent ignores him and begins feeding Adrian cake.  
"Well, I guess that's that," Adrian sighs. "Nothing to be done,"  
"Oh my dear Undie!" Vincent smirks, intentionally missing his mouth and getting a tiny drop of cake on Adrian's nose. He leans forward slowly, kissing it away. "There's always something to be done,"  
Adrian grins. "You have a plan?"  
With a nod, Vincent sighs. "I just hope dear Sebastian agrees with it," he pauses to finish his own mouthful. "I'd hate to have to force him,"


	2. 2

Sebastian hears a knock on the door, late, past sunset. He freezes, awaiting his father's wrath. "Who the fuck is that?!" And there it is. He hears footsteps beyond the door, heavy ones he's feared since infancy. Since he was 5 and hid underneath his bed to escape those footsteps, terrified and alone. Now he opens his door just slightly, watching from a tiny groove between the wood, Ash's dark hands in the velvet blackness pull open the door. "Oh,"   
"Evening, Mr Michaelis,"   
Sebastian isn't sure if his heart explodes in his chest or falls into his gut like a penny from an airplane. Thankfully, Vincent Phantomhive, who looms at the door is one of the few friends his dad actually likes. Vincent walks in, sighing in content that the house is actually clean for once. He turns right to Sebastian's room, who immediately yanks the door open and drags him in, slamming it. "What are you doing here?!" He demands with a whisper.   
"Well, I have something to tell you," Vincent boops Sebastian's nose with a grin. "And don't worry, I remember the rules - don't cuss, don't let your dad hear any noise. Right?"   
"Right," Sebastian nods in affirmation.   
Vincent sits on the bed, observing the dismal state of the bedroom. He sighs, flopping down and placing his hands behind his head. "So I spoke to Ciel..."   
Sebastian feels a jolt of excitement, but bites back his excitement - it wouldn't do to show excitement in front of Vincent. The boy issues any vulnerability he can to manipulate even his friends. "And what did he say?" He asks in a too-measured voice.   
"Well, that doesn't really matter. I know my brother and I know he wants you,"   
"So he said no?" Sebastian sighs, collapsing into the bed beside Vincent, curling up to the headboard. He grabs a takeout box from his dresser and starts eating the cold leftovers, offering some to Vincent who accepts. Of course he said no. Nobody wants to date the weird emo kid, especially someone like Ciel Phantomhive.   
"He did," Vincent admits with a pout. "But - I have a plan. What he said doesn't really matter,"   
"What do you have in mind?" He inquires curiously. No matter his carelessness, Vincent is a great schemer. He's smart and can make plans, plans Sebastian trusts to work.   
"Well, it'll be beneficial for both of us," of course, whatever he does he makes sure to get something out of it. Rewarding himself for his cleverness. "I need someone to take care of things around my mansion and Ciel needs to realise how much he likes you. So - you're going to be my butler,"   
Sebastian giggles behind his hands, amused with the while incredulity of this. "So what? I get to be your servant and maybe Ciel takes an interest in me? And who knows how long that'll take - no, screw you Vince. Do you really misjudge me so badly?"  
"Not at all - although I was hoping you'd accept, I expected to have to offer more," he admits. "Fine. You don't like living here of course. I'll provide you with a room of your own, which you can use as your own bedroom while you work for me. And I'll pay you, something close to minimum wage. Deal?"   
Sebastian grits his teeth in irritation. Vincent knows he'll accept now - he's offered him a deal he can't refuse. Partially because he likes deals so much. "Deal," he agrees.   
"Good - d'you have a suitcase? Well start packing tomorrow!" Vincent decides confidently.   
"You can't stay over, Dad hasn't - "  
"He loves me. Stop being so wet," He dismisses, kicking off his shoes and burying under the duvet. "Now get Netflix on, its so boring and quiet in here,"   
Sebastian shakes his head. "We need to be quiet. You have to listen with earbuds,"   
"Well What are you gonna do?" He asks, although he's already putting them in.   
"Play video games, duh!" Sebastian chuckles.   
"You know, you need to be more formal when you're my butler. I expect the same exemplary standards of you that I would any Phantomhive butler,"   
"Whatever," Sebastian rolls his eyes and clicks on the game, before gasping when he feels wire wrap tightly around his neck. It's just the earbud chords but they still bite into his skin, they hurt and choke against his Adam's apple, making his breathing hurt and catch in his throat. Any sound he makes escapes as a wheeze, he can't even yell out.   
"This is serious," Vincent whispers so lowly in Sebastian's ear. Calm and terrifying. He pulls the chord tighter, letting it sit horizontally like a blade against the centre of his neck, choking him. "You will represent the Phantomhive name. You will be worthy, or I won't just take away your position. I'll take whatever I want from you in revenge,"   
He slackens his grip slightly so Sebastian can croak out a response. "I-I was wondering... when you'd live up to my expectations," he growls at Vincent.   
Suddenly the chord loosens and falls before him. He turns back to Vincent who simply grins, slyly with hidden amusement behind his eyes. "And I trust you'll live up to mine. Or else,"   
The next day they wake to Ash leaving the house, keys jingling in the small space. "Hm, I need a smoke," Sebastian groans, sitting up and stretching. He opens his window and lights a cigarette he kept in his bedside drawer, staring up at the ceiling as he smokes. With his dad gone he can make as much noise as he wants and he takes advantage of that by blasting JPop through the small house, which wakes up Vincent.   
"Gah! What the Hell?!" He demands. Sometime through the course of the night he took off his shirt to sleep, and lies on his side. His body is well-built but and toned. Mainly his upper half, broad and fit. Sebastian admires it, but it (and Vincent) isn't his type. "Hm, I guess I can forgive you cause it's this music,"   
"Good, I was worried you'd make me play violin for you,"   
"You'll be doing that when you're my butler," Vincent promises with a wink. "Don't think I don't know about all your hidden talents. You'll make one Hell of a Phantomhive servant, even if you are a bit rough around the edges,"   
"Watch it," Sebastian threatens.   
They skip school, it's a Friday anyway, and pack Sebastian's stuff. He somehow manages to convince Vincent to let him bring his skateboard, and Lockey in a pet carrier. The second before they leave he texts his dad, a simple goodbye, and they get into a taxi outside, which pulls from the slum and heads to the centre of the capital. "This isn't the way to your manor," Sebastian looks out the window at the central London skyline.   
"No, we aren't going to my estate. We're getting you a tailored suit and a haircut,"   
"You're gross and I hate you!" Sebastian exclaims huffily, leaning against the window away from Vincent for the remainder of the trip.   
*   
Ciel Phantomhive is popular.   
He doesn't have close friends and confidants he can trust, but a wide circle of acquaintances in his year who serve only to irritate and anger him. He can't trust them, or talk to them really. He keeps them around as pawns. His following in Vincent's footsteps, although Vincent upgraded his 8 pawns to like 2 rooks, explaining 'You can't rely on just yourself forever'. Well fuck you Ciel thinks. I can do whatever I want.   
Although he admits recently he's been felling like he wants something more meaningful than the 3 bitchy Year 9 that surround him at the table. Soul Eater, that annoying little prick from the advanced classes, Elizabeth Midford, his cousin and lackie he considers the most immature brat he's ever met, Black Star who's the bane of his existence and a gaggle of useless other classmates he's becoming increasingly weary of. "Oi, we're goin' to De-Facto after school, comin' mate?"   
"No," Ciel scoffs, flicking the hair further down to conceal his eyepatch. De-Facto was an abandoned biscuit factory his parent's company used to supply for. Burned to ashes like their home, the smokey stench of the repugnant place sickens him. "I'm going to my brother's,"   
"Aww, we would love to have you come!" Elizabeth gives her cousin the shining puppy-dog beg eyes. They never work on Ciel, but she's determined to break him one day.  
"Sorry to disappoint you Lizzie. Vincent would object, you know that," actually he wouldn't. He finds the cousins endearing together, remembering how they played before Ciel's smile disappeared. Lizzie still brings that childish side out in him, and it reassures Vincent his brother will be okay. That his essence hasn't been entirely consumed by trauma. "Besides, what so bloody great about a building that smells like a swamp?"  
"It's fun to explore!" Black Star announces, then pulls a face. "You do know what fun is, right Ciel?"   
"Of course, I am fun," he insists. Black Star scoffs.   
"Nah - I don't believe you!" He snorts, and fist-bumps Soul as they share grins.   
Ciel scowls deeply for a second, resting on the arm of his chair and looking past this imbecile to the remainder of the cafeteria. His eyes ghost through the students into their souls, observing how they communicate with resentful envy. "Believe what you like,"  
Classes pass without event that day. Not that school ever provides him excitement anyway. The teachers progress at painfully slow paces to accommodate the slackers but refuse vehemently to nourish the minds of those ahead. That's how Ciel finishes the week's homework in that single class while the biology teacher, an eccentric woman who insists on being called Madame Red repeats the differences between aerobic respiration and fermentation for the third time. Once the final bell rings, Ciel is more than ready to escape this horribly constraining place.   
He pulls out his phone and begins to text.   
Ciel: Tanaka, I won't be home tonight. I'm staying with Vincent.   
Tanaka responds instantly, with nothing but a single. Understood.   
Ciel isn't sure what he's expecting when he arrives home. But he's certainly not expecting the door to be opened by his long-time crush, who smiles down at him sardonically. "Welcome home, Young Master," Sebastian greets formally, placing a hand over his chest and bowing rigidly. "I have prepared tea in anticipation of your arrival. I shall go and rewarm the pot,"   
Ciel stands there in shock for a second before he rushes into the living room. "Vincent!"   
"Yes?" Vincent asks innocently, the oblivious expression betrayed by his deceitful gaze and Adrian's failed attempts to conceal his giggling.  
"Why the fuck is Sebastian here?!" He demands, sounding angrier than he really is.  
"We need a butler to improve things around here, and Sebastian needed a place to live without his abusive father," Vincent explains, body draped over the couch as he reads the newspaper very casually, satisfied with himself. Ciel scoffs in disbelief.   
"And you just happened to hire Sebastian after asking me to go out with him?!" Vincent smirks more.   
"Well, you didn't want to date him so surely there's no problem with my hiring him,"   
Ciel scoffs in disbelief and stares at the floor, unable to meet his brother's eyes. Not knowing what else to do, he growls and stomps the floorboard before stalking angrily from the room. He opens the door and crashes right into Sebastian, who happens to be delivering the aforementioned tea. "I-" Ciel states up at the butler.   
"Oh, apologies Master!" Sebastian gasps out, bowing. Ciel takes in his dress - a long, tailored suit with a tailcoat, dressed almost entirely in black to match his dyed hair. "Forgive me, I shall make a fresh batch of tea at once,"   
"D-don't bother," Ciel huffs, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I'm going to my room,"   
He sniffs against Sebastian's suit a little and sneezes. Vincent chuckles. "Did I mention that Sebastian here has a cat?"   
Ciel glares. His brother knows full well he's allergic. "K-Keep it away from me," He barely manages to stammer our before speed-walking upstairs to avoid more awkwardness with his crush.   
Vincent looks at Sebastian. "You're relieves of your duties until dinner time. I assume you can cook?"  
"Yes Master," Sebastian can't. He's going to order pizza.   
"Good, you are dismissed,"  
Sebastian sits in his room dialling the number, listening to the ringing while he slides open the veranda doors and steps onto the stone balcony, overlooking the vast acres of the Phantomhive estate. Lockey curls up around his ankles and purrs up at him. He sighs deeply and lights a cigarette, sucking a long and deep drag that tickles his throat. "Hello, this is Domina-"   
"Who the fuck is smoking down there?!"   
Comes the enraged voice of Ciel from above, making Sebastian burst out laughing down the phone. So Ciel's balcony is directly above his? Damn you Vincent and your meddling.


	3. 3

Ciel looks down his nose at the ordered-in food before him. They all sit on couches and Sebastian stands directly behind him, hands folded behind his back, the perfect posture of a butler. He can't relax, can't even taste the food as all he can think of is Sebastian breathing down his neck, watching him closely. Eventually he cant take it anymore and pats the seat beside him. "Sebastian, sit," at least this way he won't be standing over him and looking at him. 

"As you wish, my Lord," Sebastian sits beside Ciel and checks with Vincent that he's no longer in 'work-mode'. The man nods and he reaches forward, grabbing a slice and leaning back beside Ciel. Vincent and Adrian quickly exit, the former winking at Sebastian. 

Sebastian stiffens as soon as they leave. He's used to one-night stands, not close and intimate conversations with people he actually likes. "So, Ciel-" 

Ciel smacks the pizza slice out his hand and it toppled to the floor. Sebastian pouts and stares at him, asking for an explanation. Ciel just scoffs and scowls up at him, observing him scornfully like a dirty fly landed on his lollipop. "You need to learn to cook. A Phantomhive butler would never think this standard was appropriate," 

"Eh, sorry," Sebastian apologises. He isn't used to being this nervous, but something about Ciel throws him off. He tries to joke just to relax himself. "Unfortunately, I'm a Michaelis not a Phantomhive - so you can't expect me act appropriately around you until I marry into the family," 

It was meant to be a joke. A pitiful attempt at a joke but a joke. Ciel's reaction isn't a joke. He stands up, knocking over the box and glaring furiously down at Ciel. "Y-You're a terrible comedian..." his voice shakes before he storms from the room, wishing there was a door he could slam. Sebastian scoffs in disbelief, just watching him go for a second. 

He fucked that up, badly. It was a damn joke, Ciel clearly had no sense of humour. Such a thing didn't work on him. Sighing defeatedly and running strands of greasy black hair behind his ear, the novice butler clears up their mess form dinner, reminding himself to set his alarm early to wake up and do the dishes. He walks upstairs after placing them in the sink to soak and frowns as he processes the appearance of this empty room. 

It's clean and minimalist. But Sebastian needs a distraction for his eyes, something to carry his vision around the room. Lockey looks up from where he napped on Sebastian's bed. "Meow," 

"Exactly what I was thinking," the Butler agrees, slamming a suitcase on the bed. Lockey squeaks and jumps off. "Sorry," 

Sebastian opens the suitcase and grins when he sees his belongings. "Right, what to put up first?" 

The boy is insanely indecisive about his decor. The room should be perfect first go, and he wants to get it right. To make his new living space look like his living space. Of course first thing's first, he proudly hangs the bi flag up over his window. He was pondering getting the pan flag when he bought it but he's still questioning about being pan, so the bi flag it is for now. It fits perfectly across his window and in the summer should make the colourful light dance on his carpet. It's marvellous. 

Next come the posters. Sherlock, his band posters and some crappy drawings given to him by his old friends. The first love letter he ever wrote, to Francis in Year 2 which she threw back in his face for being a 'scummy council estate' kid. He has it framed and hung up to remind him that leant define him. Finally he strips. 

Sebastian decided as soon as he arrived he has to compartmentalise to deal with being a servant. So, he makes a point never to be in this room for long in his butler clothes. He folds them skilfully and slides them into the drawer below his wardrobe, which he then opens and throws on a t-shirt and boxers, both black but the boxers are a print of The Marauders Map. Asda has surprisingly good Harry Potter stock. Staring around the room, he can't help feeling satisfied at his hard work. "Yes, I think it's complete. What d'you reckon, Lockey?" 

Lockey is still napping. 

Sebastian smiles and lights another cigarette, careful to have put a condom on the fire alarm so he could smoke indoors without arising Ciel's wrath. An unsuccessful plan as minutes later his door is swung open, and small light feet patter across his hardwood floors. Sebastian grits his teeth, Ciel's already seen him smoke, he can't hide it now. The younger stomps towards Sebastian and slaps the cigarette from his hand, watching it land and bounce across the floor. They ensure it snuffs itself out. 

"That hurt," Sebastian whines, lifting a hand to his wound. Ciel used a ring and a thin welt is appearing on his cheekbone, blood trickling down his face that he laps up with his tongue. "You better not have bruised me,"

Ciel isn't listening, but instead stares around the room. The decor is immaculate, not respectable subject matter but incredibly well-organised and placed according to strict formulas. There's hope for Sebastian as a butler yet. "Shut it you, you've been warned about the appropriate behaviour of a Phantomhive servant," 

"I'm off the clock!"

"You're never off the clock as our butler," Ciel retorts, and Sebastian shuts his mouth. Until he notices a small opening to toy with Ciel a little. Revenge for the slap and the pizza. He looks down and gasps. 

"Young Master, you aren't wearing shoes!" He exclaims. Sebastian runs over and instantly stood Ciel into his arms, carrying him bridal-style. 

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" He demands. 

"A Phantomhive Butler would never allow his Master to walk the house barefoot at night. You could catch a chill!" Sebastian throws him onto the bed. "You must stay here," 

"What?!" He asks incredulously. "No! I'll just take your shoes!" 

Sebastian shakes his head no. "My shoes will be too big. You could trip, Young Master. No, you will remain here tonight," 

Ciel's face flushes when Sebastian sits on the bed beside him, tugging the covers over his body and curling up. He watches Sebastian beside him, his torso rise and fall with rhythmic breaths. "It should be fine as long as we don't touch," Sebastian mumbles. The bed is considerably large and they won't touch for no reason. 

So Ciel thinks. 

At 4 am Sebastian's vibrate alarm sounds off. Quickly he turns it off before it wakes Ciel. Ciel... the little earl is curling up against his side, spooning him. At some point he must have snuggled under Sebastian's arm in his sleep, and grips his shirt as he explores dreamland with wonder. "N-No... I don't want to wear a dress!" Ciel cries in his sleep, making Sebastian chuckle. 

He has two choices. Get up and make breakfast and risk waking Ciel or... he kisses Ciel's forehead and falls back asleep without setting an alarm. 

* 

Sebastian rolls into school at 11:37, just in time for biology. Vincent shoots him a look and Grell waves over, pointing to the seat beside himself. "Well it's nice of you to finally show up, Bassy~!" He smirks. "And I trust young Ciel didn't attend his morning classes either!" 

"Vincent," Sebastian growls. Vincent just shrugs innocently. 

"The public have a right to know," 

"You little bitch!" Sebastian starts attacking Vincent with a pen. 

"Oooh I'm so scared of my butler!" Vincent slaps Sebastian's face and kicks his seat out from under him, making him topple to the floor. He springs up, ready to throw Vincent from the 3rd storey window. Suddenly it's Vincent who gets slapped in the face and Sebastian's hair pulled. 

"Boys!" Madame Red tells before letting go of them both. "Get back in your seats!" 

"Damn," Sebastian sits down as the lesson resumes, crossing his arms over his chest. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd just woke us up for school!"

"You looked so adorable though!" Adrian grins happily, showing Sebastian a sketch in his notebook. It's unmistakably Ciel and Sebastian curled up under the blankets. He seems to have captured the perfect moment when Ciel rolled over and landed on Sebastian's chest. 

"Can I keep that?" Sebastian asks, and Adrian tears it from his sketch pad, handing it to him. "Thanks," 

Vincent slaps Adrian upside the head. "Ow! Why are you hitting everyone today?"

"You're supposed to be on my side!" 

"I am!" 

"That's it!" Red screeches, silencing the room. She has that effect, of commanding those around with her presence. "Sebastian, just - get out! Everyone at the front table, you're dismissed!" 

Sebastian smirks to himself, hiding it behind a meek smile as he pulls up his bag. He dumps his papers inside, which bulge from the thin plastic folder they're stuffed into. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he bids the classroom and the others adieu. "Hm, it's lunchtime next anyway," he observes in the pocket watch Vincent gave him for butler timekeeping. "I think I'll surprise Ciel for lunch today," 

Ciel waits in the queue, staring at the food behind the glass. Chocolate milk for him today, whatever crappy kind the school vending machines have in stock. Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder, and he jumps in shock. "S-Sebastian?!" He asks, body shaking violently from the surprise. 

"Good afternoon, my Lord," Sebastian smiles, placing his hand over his heart and bowing. In the hand is a large chocolate bar. The other students stare, unaware what to make of this older student and his weirdness. 

"P-People are staring, stand up!" Ciel orders. Sebastian does. "What are you doing here?!"

"I simply brought you lunch, Young Master. You seems to be quite far back in the queue..." Sebastian's voice laced with innocence but Ciel knows better. The older boy is torturing him cruelly. 

"Sebastian, you aren't my butler in school!" He reminds, irked. "Besides, a chocolate bar is hardly a proper lunch," 

"Oh." he stares at the machine. "And chocolate milk is?" 

Ciel takes the chocolate just to shut Sebastian up. Anyway, even though he knows Sebastian is faking it... that pout is too adorable to ignore. "If I'm not your butler now, I was gonna ask you to hang out after school. Just at the park or wherever," 

Ciel frowns. He has been looking for an excuse to avoid those annoying brats that call him their friend. "Is this a date?" 

"No?" Sebastian offers, confused. "Why?" 

"Well, you're gay, I'm gay..." 

Sebastian nods. "Yes. What, did you think all gay men just want to date one another?" 

"Well it's like how men and women can't be friends, isnt it?" He asks, and Sebastian realises he forgets Ciel is just 14. Not only is he new to the entire culture and his ideas about relationships are as advanced as any hormonal idiot in his early teens, he's got an insane brother feeding him all kind of weird information. That way of thinking is classic Vincent philosophy and it makes Sebastian grit his teeth. 

"That's not true, idiot," Sebastian retorts, and for a second Ciel is shocked at his change in mannerisms and voice. So shocked he can't even keep up his impassive mask. No, if Sebastian isn't his brother in school then this is him. Himself, plain Sebastian. "What, do you think my real fucking personality is ugly? Rain check, you little prick. The only reason some men and women can't be friends is if there's sexual tension and usually there fucking isn't. Same with us. So stop acting like a child unless you want to be treated like one!" 

Silence falls between them, and for a second Sebastian is terrified, especially as his face returns to that cold, apathetic observation. Like a scientist watching a lab rat. Ciel could fire him on the spot right now for saying that. He's ruthless enough to do it, Sebastian knows that. Instead, Ciel just eats his chocolate. "Your personality is crude, yes. But it's much better than that fake facade you put up at the manor. Well, if you're right about us being able to be friends, come have a seat with me," 

He looks up and Sebastian sees the cruel streak of sadism in his eyes. "Unless, theres sexual tension?" 

Sebastian stiffens, standing straight and falling back into his butler personality. It takes a moment before he can force a pleasant smile. "Not at all. Shall we?"


	4. 4

They sit at the cafeteria tables, Ciel eating his chocolate, staring Sebastian dead in the eyes. He rubs the back of his neck... this is more confrontation than he was expecting. He tries to think of her front he put up around Ciel earlier, but that was just his butler personality. Shit, now his entire shitty self is gonna be exposed. "Well?" Ciel asks, sounding unimpressed. He's disappointed, but it's like a 'oh, that's what you consider adequate?!' Kind of disappointment. The song of the disaffected wealthy youth. "I assume there's a reason you wanted to sit with me?" 

"Why, you wanna return to those deserving pariahs," Sebastian nods in the direction of Ciel's old table, his lunchtime 'friend group' where Alois is glomping the chair. Ciel winces at their cringe behaviour, it's even worse when looking in. 

"No," He admits. "Honestly, I'd rather be alone," 

"Being alone is bullshit," Sebastian scoffs, taking out some tobacco from the pack stuffed in the pouch of his backpack. He rolls it between his fingers. "That loner shit isn't going to get you anywhere. You, Ciel Phantomhive have a thing for power and authority. What, you wanna rule all alone over an empty domain? You wanna have power over nobody?"

"What are you getting at?"

Sebastian smirks. "The King must make sacrifices to win. But if the king ends up all alone, it's vulnerable no matter what," 

"That doesn't make sense," Ciel snorts, amused by this servant's stupidity. "It's a draw if there are only two kings left," 

"Ah, but the other player," he points to himself. "Has the Bishop - Vincent, the Rook - Agni, the Queen - Grell, duh - and the pawn - Adrian. I can get a checkmate - while the King remains powerless. You don't like being powerless, do you Ciel?" 

The Year 9 remains silent. Did his entire philosophy just get dismantled by an underclass brat? A servant no less! 

"I know you don't. So, convert me. Make me your piece - your Queen, possibly. And use me to your advantage," Sebastian's voice falls sultry, and he licks his lips, staring down at Ciel with newfound confidence. Smooth... he praises himself. "For if the King falls, his game is over," 

Ciel laughs into his chocolate bar. "Okay, okay, that was amusing," he admits with a smirk. "I know all about you by the way. My brother's been friends with you since primary, I know all about you," 

"Do you?" Sebastian shakes his head. "Go ahead, impress me with your knowledge," 

"Very well," Ciel smirks cruelly. This is his time to shine, and he isn't holding back. He can be as ruthless as he wants. If Sebastian can't handle it then he's not worth his time. "Your Daddy is a drunk who beats you, and your dearest Mummy is a junkie. Those scars, I bet you say they're self harm? Nope, your mother put cigarettes out on you when you were a baby, you don't have the ambition to self-harm cause you're just another degenerate product of underclass culture. Am I wrong?" 

Sebastian leans back in his seat, cigarette-burn-exposed arms giving Ciel a slow clap. Clap. Clap. Drawn out. "Impressive. But you forgot one important thing, you aren't Mr Perfect?" 

"How So?" 

"Like you say, I've been friends with Vincent since primary and who doesn't shit on their little brother when they have the chance," he grins. "Your grades are so bad he's asked me, the underclass brat, to tutor you. There - does that sting, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel's face turns bright red. Bitch. Sure, he's never been as smart as Vincent. He's making a D average and only set to do 7 GCSEs next year, Vincent did 14 and got 10 A*s. But... Shit, he doesn't have a retort. So he does the only thing he can think of, and slaps Sebastian hard, making his ring cut the taller boy's cheekbone. "Mmmm," Sebastian swipes the blood onto his thumb, sucking on it. "Kinky," 

Ciel cringes at the noises. 

"Hm, I didn't see you as being into Vampire play. More like a little subby kitten fucktoy for me, put those hands to better use than slapping me," he drawls, loud enough for the next table to hear. Ciel huffs, by now blushing crimson in his teenaged arousal. 

This was a bad day to wear shorts. It's hot as fuck, Ciel groans, but why does he insist on following a ridiculous status symbol of boys' school shorts! He can't even stand up, leave the table and escape Sebastian because then his crotch would be on full view! He's trapped, just as Sebastian intended. Sebastian leans over the table, his face inches away from Ciel's. 

"Aw, are you stuck with me?" He teases mercilessly. "Maybe I should mark you as mine," he salivates as his sharp teeth hover over Ciel's neck. 

Until a sharp slap on his back makes him gasp awkwardly. 

"Good afternoon my friend!" Agni smiles pleasantly down at Sebastian. He replicates it with gritted teeth.  Bloody cockblock. 

"Good afternoon," 

"Oh, here game back," Agni hands it to him. "Contract," 

"Of course, contract," he smiles, for real this time as Agni sits beside him. 

Agni is from a Hindu family, have immigrated here at age 8. He's named after the Hindu God of fire. It doesn't fit his personality at all really. Well kinda. When he and Sebastian were 12 they used to run around committing crimes together, spraying cocks on walls and shoplifting nude-y mags from the corner shop. Agni liked Zoo, Sebastian... more of a Men's Health reader. Not that he wouldn't borrow Zoo from time to time, stuffing porn mags in his junk drawer. Whenever they'd get caught stealing, and Sebastian got a hiding from father dearest, he'd recuperate at Agni's, who's mother is a fine Indian chef. 

But Agni got a baby brother when hey were 13, named Soma, who he calls Prince. The overprotective older brother instinct kicked in and he reformed himself. Got a haircut and everything to be a good role model. Joke's on him, Soma is 4 and already a brat. Now he just goes along with Sebastian's non-illicit schemes. 

"Agni, this is Ciel," Sebastian introduces. 

"Pleased to meet you," Agni smiles, Ciel just looks weirdly at Sebastian for an explanation of this egregious dickhead. 

"What's his issue? He's more polite then me," 

"Than I," Sebastian corrects smugly. "I see I shall need to tutor you in your grammar, My Lord," 

Ciel glowers. We're back to this again, how fantastic. 

"This one is so smart," Agni looks at Sebastian while unpacking his lunch brought from home. An authentic peanut curry that Sebastian quickly steals some of. Agni brought two forks anyway, he's used to sharing food with Sebastian. "If only he'd use his intelligence for something wholesome,"

"Making cat memes is wholesome," Sebastian argues. "That Tumblr page agrees with me," 

"I mean..." Agni searches for the English word. "I mean for something substantial. Like go university," 

"Fuck uni, I'm not drowning in student loan debt," 

"You want to be a butler for rest of life?" Agni scoffs. "Cleaning furnitures till old and grey," 

"That's it!" Ciel declares angrily. "Why are you speaking like that?! Can you not speak English?!" 

"He is speaking English," Sebastian smirks. 

"Broken English," 

"No, actually," Agni is still smiling politely, oblivious to the insults. "Sebastian, explain," 

"Agni is speaking Indian English, a variant of English with its own synchronic differences," he didn't expect to get to play tutor this early, this is great! He eats more curry and talks with his mouth full, wiping dribble on his sleeve. This. This is raw Sebastian. "This variant is literally English as a first language, but hurried direct translations from Hindi like 'today morning'. Indian English speakers also pluralise mass nouns, like 'furnitures' and many definite articles aren't necessary. Like 'I'll get some money, put it in bank'. It's not broken English, is just not the Received Pronunciation you use," 

Ciel just stares at him in dumbfounded shock. Sebastian winks. "Where's your 'Underclass Culture' shit now you budget-ass Charles Murray?" 

Ciel doesn't get the reference and he doesn't want to. His boner is gone now and he stomps away, muttering angrily about revenge. Once he's gone, Agni turns to Sebastian. "He is beautiful. But very immature. Are you sure, him?"

"Trust me, he's perfect for me," Sebastian assures. 

"I don't see it," Agni sighs. 

"Besides, I cant stop pursuing him now. Vincent, his brother, is the one pulling the strings. One way or another, his master plan will set in motion," 

"Don't let yourself get hurt," 

"I don't plan on it, I plan on having my Happily Ever After with this little brat," 

When he returns to the manor and changes into his servant attire, Ciel still isn't home. Vincent seems amused. "Go start on dinner - don't worry, frozen shrimp are in the oven. Can you count 14 minutes?" 

"Yes Master," Sebastian rolls his eyes, fixing his apron. "When am I getting paid again?" 

"When Ciel decides you deserve it," Vincent answers, leaving Sebastian to make a simple salad and toast pita bread - things he doesn't actually fuck up in the kitchen. 

When he finishes, he gives Vincent 4 shrimp and 2 pita breads. Ciel gets 3 and 1 pita bread because he'll want to save room for extra desert - a Sainsbury's Patisserie cream cake. Sebastian serves the plates, bowing by Ciel whom he serves last. "Your dinner, Young Master," 

"Hmph," Ciel regards it distastefully. Cheap frozen seafood, like he's some basic lower-middle-class bitch. "Pour the tea," 

Sebastian had left an Earl Grey baggie in the teapot and loaded it up on sugar, to accommodate the brothers' (and Adrian's) sweet tooth. He pouts the light brown liquid into a cup. Ciel sips it, face expressionless. 

"Sebastian?" 

"Yes, Young Master?" 

"Hands," Ciel points to the random air beside him. Sebastian leans down, cupping his gloved hands. What does he expect, a low-five? 

No. Instead, Ciel pours the scalding hot tea over Sebastian's palms. It burns, scalding him 2nd Degree. He needs to run it under the cold tap, and quickly! He just stands there with it searing his skin, unable to react to the pain. Ciel throws the teacup into the centre of the table, little droplets spilling onto the cloth. "How dare you make me sick weak fucking tea!" He screams. 

Ciel slams his high-heeled shoe into Sebastian's, sending a shooting pain up his leg. You little sadist, Sebastian thinks. "This is unacceptable of a Phantomhive Butler, you cant even make tea correctly! Get out of my sight, you're dismissed," 

"Your cake, Master...?" 

"I'll get it myself," 

"Alright then," Sebastian quickly retreats from the dining room to his little servant bathroom to cry and run his hand under the cold tap. 

* 

His heart stings more than his burn, although it is forming a scarring blister across his hand. Honestly, those words hurt. Despite everything, he does want to be a good butler. He wants to be good at his job and impress Ciel, not woo him. Instead he just embarrasses himself.  "Oh Lockey..." he lets his cat, feeling vibrating purrs on his chest. "I have fucked up, haven't I?" 

Lockey gives an encouraging meow. 

"Thank you, but I really have his time!" He argues. 

Maybe Ciel is right, and he isn't worthy of this position. Just some street rat going after the princess but without a Genie. The fuck is his magic lamp? 

Or magic... phone torch. It seems, as his door opens and light shines in. From the glare caused by his astigmatism, Sebastian can't see who it is until the light is close and not streaking across his vision. Standing there is Adrian, offering him a hand. "The fuck, it's... ugh, 4 in the morning. What do you want?" 

"My my," Adrian chuckles. "A'e you crackin' under pressure, Mr Butla'?"

"Leave me alone," Sebastian sighs, then realised this might be the one person he can relate to. Adrian is a street rat who actually snagged the princess. "How do you do it? How do you stay on their level, or how did you even rise to it?" 

"Well, follow me an' you'll see," 

"A world of pure imagination?" 

Adrian crooks a finger. "Jus' come on!"

"Alright," Sebastian takes his hand, passively letting the eager boy lead him lower into the depths of the manor.


	5. 5

This is it, Sebastian decides as Adrian firmly pushes him downstairs by his shoulders. The light from above has long since burned out, and no windows allow moonlight to penetrate the stone passageway. Can Adrian see? Probably not. Sebastian has lost all sense of direction. This is it. This is how he finally dies. Maybe he deserves this for being such a sucky butler, maybe Vincent told Adrian to kill him. He hears a click. A gun? They stop, and he closes his eyes, awaiting the blow. 

Bang! 

Sebastian opens his eyes to reveal Adrian standing by the kitchen doorway, having unlocked the door and is holding it open for him, the old wooden structure banging off the doorstop. The light is on inside. Sebastian almost collapses to the floor and barely stops a whimper escaping his throat. "Dammit, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" He seethes at Adrian, pushing past him and storming indignantly into the kitchen. 

"What?" Adrian quirks an eyebrow in confusion. 

From the door at the other end of the kitchen, the one Sebastian actually knew existed and not this secret entrance or whatever, emerges Vincent steering in a very sleepy and very grumpy Ciel dressed in striped pyjamas. They lock eyes for a second, both angry and confused at being dragged out of bed, wondering if this was the other's doing. They're shoved together by the preparing bench and Vincent stands before them, on the opposite side. He places his hands on his hips and makes a stern face, though Vincent can never really look stern. "Right, Sebastian undoubtedly needs to learn to cook properly to be a worthy Phantomhive Butler. You Ciel, will be teaching him," 

"What?!" Ciel objects. "This is outrageous, I can't-" 

"I assume," Vincent interjects, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. "That if you were so critical of Sebastian you have your own culinary skill set, right?" 

Ciel glares venomously at his brother. He doesn't  know how to cook, he failed Year 7 home economics. This Idiot knows exactly what he's doing and that Ciel will make him pay for it afterwards. But he doesn't want to be shown up in front of Sebastian and Idiot #2. "W-Well of course I can!" 

"Great!" Vincent claps. "We'll leave you to it!" 

Ciel shudders a little, feeling the burden of pressure overcome him. He's suffered with high-functioning anxiety for a while and it often manifests in situations like this, where he's being put on the spot and tested on things, like intelligence, with the consequence of humility if something goes wrong. He fiddles with the ring on his fingers as a way to ground himself. Vincent goes to leave and Adrian follows but as he does, Ciel feels a hand on his ass that can't possibly be Sebastian's. He looks up at Adrian to see him place a finger to his lips in a conspiratorial manner - and obeys, keeping his mouth shut.

Reaching into his back pocket, Ciel feels something crinkling. Paper. A recipe! "Come now," Vincent calls on Adrian who follows him out the kitchen obediently.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. Now the brat gets to teach him how to cook in the middle of the night, how fun. Ciel will likely be a lil bitch and piss him off all night. Well, he'll get his revenge at their tutoring session tomorrow. For now he swallows his pride and bows to Ciel. "Well Young Master, what shall we make?" 

Ciel quickly and... discreetly... checks the recipe. "Raspberry and white chocolate cake," he reads from it awkwardly. What and what what cake?! Even with these instructions, Adrian has severely overestimated his abilities. "Uh, go and get butter, white chocolate, eggs, castor sugar, flour, raspberries and double cream," 

"Yes, my Lord," Most of these are common ingredients Sebastian finds in the fridge, thank Hell. He can't help wonder if this was all premeditated since all the ingredients are right there for him. He sets them neatly on the table. "Now what?" 

Ciel has been secretly reading the recipe as he fetched the ingredients and relays what he remembers. "Preheat the oven first to Gas mark 4,"

"Yes My Lord," Sebastian wanders over and stands by it like a Sim. "Hm. I'm afraid I don't know how?" 

"Ugh," Ciel groans and walks over, like he has any idea how to preheat an oven. Thankfully it's common sense, and he turns the knob to the 4, checking the flame is one inside. "See?" 

"Thank you Master," Sebastian glares down as this brat shows him up. He's still crushing on Ciel, and is actually becoming more and more impressed with him. He originally thought Ciel was just a pompous dickhead. But he can cook - so he does have some talents apparently. "What now?"

"Cut 200 grams of butter and 100 grams of the chocolate and heat them up - I think you can just microwave it," Ciel has read something about 'letting it simmer' but can't remember and doesn't wanna risk checking the recipe. Sebastian might see. They use a heat-proof bowl and Sebastian weighs and mixes the ingredients. 

The recipe may have said to heat on the hob but thankfully the microwave works. "Right, beat in 4 eggs and 200 grams of sugar," Ciel recites. "Then add 200 grams of flour and just a bunch of raspberries," there was actually a measurement, but he can't remember what it was. 

Sebastian pours sugar and cracks 4 eggs into the bowl. "Master, how do you beat these ingredients?" 

Ciel has no clue. He does remember the recipe saying 'whisk'. "Uh, just stir it really fast," 

Half ends up on Sebastian's clothes, but it's beaten. "Right now fold in the flour and raspberries and mix," 

Less ends up on the floor this time and the consistency looks... adequate. 

Sebastian pours the mixture into 2 separate low cake tins and puts both in the oven. "How long, Young Master?" 

"20 minutes," 

He groans, he wants to get back to bed. His butler duties start 2 hours before school! He starts the egg timer. "The cakes are in the oven, Master. I await further instruction," 

Ciel coughs into his hand awkwardly, feeling a tingling sensation encase his entire body. "You don't have to act like my butler right now," he states, putting on his anger and sting petulant. "You aren't on duty," 

"Alright," Sebastian smiles, relaxing a little away from us butler persona. What do we do now?" 

"Uh, make the ganache," 

"The... what?" Sebastian grins at the word. It's amusing. What a weird word, ganache. 

"The ganache. Combine the 100 ml of cream with more white chocolate and whisk," Ciel instructs. Sebastian nods and pours white chocolate into the cream. 

"I just... mix it together?" That sounds wrong. Shouldn't they heat it up?

"...yes," 

"So the chocolate infuses with the cream when you mix it?" CIel looks over the bowl inside, where a bunch of chocolate chips just sit around in cream. 

"Uh, we cut them up," he stammers. Sebastian narrows his eyes, sees Ciel's fingers discreetly reach to his pocket. In a flash Sebastian grabs his arm, dragging him forward to Ciel's butt rests on his lap. 

"What the Hell?!" Ciel demands. "Put me down!" 

Sebastian sticks his fingers into Ciel's pocket and finds the paper, uncrumpling it. "Hah! You have a recipe!" He grins manically down at Ciel, suddenly feeling superior. Seems this little bastard's status doesn't  mean shit in matters of wit - and yes he intended that to rhyme. He shakes his head. "You don't even know how to cook, do you?" 

Ciel wriggles, still trapped bent over on Sebastian's lap. "Let me up!" 

"Hm, should I? I don't think so, you lied to me after all~" Sebastian sing-songs, taking full advantage of his shadenfreude. "Maybe i should keep you here all night," he teases mercilessly. 

"Nooooo!"  Ciel cries, beating his fists off Sebastian's legs. Yeah, that won't work. Compared to Sebastian's father the punches feel like love taps and Sebastian merely hums in tune as he waits for Ciel to exhaust himself. 

"You're only making this worse for yourself," he reminds Ciel once the child is a tired, panting mess.

"Fine," Ciel seethes. "What'll it take for you to unhand me?!" 

Oh, this is delicious. Sebastian grins evilly down at Ciel, raging thunderstorms behind his eyes. "I want you to say 'I'm sorry Daddy Sebastian and I'll be a good boy'," and he swears he feels Ciel's body temperature rise considerably, the tips of his ears and his face turning redder than Sebastian's eyes.

"Absolutely not!" Cries Ciel, absolutely mortified. He wants to crawl in a hole and die after sadistically torturing Sebastian to death. That smug and amused tone on Sebastian's voice, he isn't giving this fucker what he wants. Only Sebastian seems perfectly happy to sit here all night and let the cake burn. And they need to make the ganache... 

"I'm sorry," Ciel growls through gritted teeth. 

"I'm sorry...?" 

"Daddy Sebastian," 

"Aaaaaaand?" He's so giddy and trying to contain his laugher. He chuckles into his sleeve, face going red from amusement. 

"And I'll be good! Fucking let me up!" 

Sebastian happily lets Ciel up, only after expelling more laughter into his arm. "Well, since we actually have the recipe now," he reads they're meant to whisk them together with an electric whisk, which this kitchen actually has one of. After whisking the chips into the cream each slab of cake is ready, and Sebastian spreads the ganache between them. 

"This actually looks tasty," he comments, cutting himself a slice and Ciel a more generous one. "You kmnowe, I don't care that you can't cook. I only got mad because youb keep pretending you're better than I am - do you really think that?" 

Ciel takes a bite of the cake, actually loving it and impressed with Sebastian's ability to follow a recipe and not fuck up. He likely couldn'r do that. After swallowing deeply, he sighs and considers Sebastian. "Not better, I don't mean that. I'm just not used to interacting with someone so different to me, and being shown up by them," 

"I don't think you've ever met anyone more intelligent than yourself," Sebastian smiles, bopth knowing it's a compliment. "Except Vnincent, byt he doesn't count. ASnyway, don't wrote me off sop wuickly. When I'm your butler, I get it. But that's why you should use me and my talents properly,b don't just be an entitled prick all the time," 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Ciel smiles slightly. "Anyway, do you think you can actually cook like our butler now? I mean I think that was the point of this whole thing," 

Sebastian suspects it was something else, if only because he knows the whole reason he's the Phantomhive butler is to get him closer to Ciel. Then again, this might have created two equally favourable outcomes. "Actually yes," he thinks. "I'm not a pro chef or anything but I can function in a kitchen now if I was given a recipe. Thanks," 

"Uh, you're welcome?" Ciel wonders what he's thanking him for. Honestly he doesn't have a clue how to act around Sebastian. Being a dick is all he knows to do, how is he even meant to show attraction? Nobody tells him what to do. This is the first time he's liked someone and it's s complete shot in the dark! Sebastian senses his discomfort and has an awful idea to cheer him up. 

"How you've acted towards me tells me you're a vindictive little shit," Sebastian grins. "Let's get revenge on Vincent for setting all this up," 

"You're no better," Ciel scoffs, before realising this may have some merit. Sebastian seems pretty confident about this revenge and too either be a way to show him up or a way to have real fun. He grabs another huge slice of cake, asking with his mouth full of this amazing concoction. "What did you have in mind?"

By the morning the cake raspberry and white chocolate cake is long gone, consumed because scheming is tiring work. They sit on the preparing bench looking at their masterpiece for revenge. "Ciel? Forgive me for asking but your eye, what does it feel like?" 

"My...?" Ciel puts his hand over the empty socket that hides underneath his fringe. "Well, I can ignore it now. It doesn't really bother me anymore," 

"How do you just ignore that?" Sebastian asks, just wondering aloud. 

"How can you ignore your scars?" Ciel smiles back. "It's painful, always will be. But you learn to live with it," 

"Can I feel it?" Sebastian grins, leering forward and holding out his hand threateningly. "It is super gross?" 

"Get off me!" Ciel slaps his hand away. "Dick," 

"Pussy," 

From the windows the sunrise shines through, birds begin to sing and Vincent and Adrian burst happily into the kitchen, Vincent with too much effervescent glow and energy for the morning. Yeah he definitely got fucked last night. He flicks on the kettle to brew some instant coffee and slouches against the counter. "Well what did you two get up to last night? Did you manage to cook anything?" he asks, shooting a sly wink over at Sebastian like they're on the same side. 

Sebastian smiles innocently, not giving anything away to Vincent. He wanders over to a plate covered by a dish towel and reveals what looks like a large chocolate cake with some slices cut from it. Adrian frowns, this isn't what he gave them the recipe for. Vincent is incredibly surprised, thinking they'd bond over their inability to cook anything. He's been half expecting to come back to the kitchen having burned down - again. 

Trying not to laugh, Ciel plates up a slice and silently hands it to Vincent. Vincent sniffs the cake suspiciously eyeing it for a moment before taking a small bite. At first, his face lights up in delight at the rich flavour and everyone silently watches him eat the chocolate cake. 

Until he starts to gag, coughing and splutter and spitting it onto the floor. He drops the plate, which smashes, and holds his throat, coughing wretchedly and stumbling all over the place. Sebastian starts laughing maniacally, wheezing - oh how amusing this is! He's never seen Vincent defeated, not once! Yet when he and Ciel want to, they can accomplish a feat so groundbreaking together. 

A confused Adrian quickly pours Vincent some water, which he downs harshly. "What...?" he pants. 

 

"It was chili chocolate, I looked the recipe up online," Ciel waves his phone before his brother., taking a picture of Vincent's scarlet red face "You got what you wanted, didn't you? Sebastian and I certainly had fun together," he slips into Sebastian's arms, who leans down and rests his head in Ciels nape, kissing along his shoulder bared by the loose pyjamas. 

Sprawled on the floor, Vincent grins with what little energy he has left. "Are you two together then?" he's furious at this humiliating defeat, but if they're together then he's won in the end. 

"Hm, I think we are," Sebastian hums to himself, kissing Ciel's collarbone one last time and burying his face into Ciel's hair, resting on it like a fluffy soft pillow. Vincent clears his throat and stands, adjusting his long brown coat past his hips. Uh-oh, he's back to his blank expression that's devoid of all emotion but still terrifying.

"Yes well, you're still both going to school," he declares with vengeance of his own and points to the floor like an owner would a dog. "And Sebastian, clean up this plate," Sebastian glowers as he's finally hit with a wall of tiredness, sadistic bastard. 

Ciel looks up as he slips from Sebastian's arm, going upstairs to get a quick nap so he isn't too dead at school. "You know, Sebastian is a good name for a dog," he quips innocently. 

Sebastian just rolls his eyes, now in his butler persona and readies preparation for breakfast.


	6. 6

Ciel and Sebastian stand in the small alcove outside the school, between the main PE doors and the assembly hall fire escape. There's a bench beside them, but neither feels like sitting, too difficult to bail on the situation if they're sitting. Sitting down is like committing to the conversation, something nether are willing to do. "So us being together..." Sebastian mentions, trailing off slightly. He furiously chews gum between is teeth, practically tearing it apart with his sharp incisors that stab it like fangs. "Are we official? Do we have a title, are you my boyfriend?"   
"Have you never dated before?" Ciel scoffs in a bluff, because he hasn't either and has no idea what to do. It feels like they're both blindly stumbling into this. They didn't even have a real conversation about it last night, they just realised how much fun they could have with each other, and how much a force to be reckoned with they'd be if they teamed up. They really are just doing this for mutual benefit, at least that was the implication last night. Ciel may have interpreted it that way, but Sebastian looks down at him with genuine devotion and he doesn't know what to think. He doesn't want this partnership to be emotionally unequal but with the honest inequalities in how they both feel emotions, that could be difficult.   
"I've dated before, nothing serious," Sebastian admits, not ready to divulge his slutty past. He doesn't wanna get slut-shamed by Ciel. "And I don't really know what to do in a relationship," dammit, he thinks, berating his own insecure side. You're a coward, Sebastian.   
"Hmph, I don't see the point in this," Ciel crosses his arms, scowling at the distance. Sebastian reaches out and takes his small hand, feeling the soft skin under his own. He lights a cigarette, earning a wrinkling nose of disapproval.   
"We'll figure it out, and see where this goes. For now, I just like being with you - and you're as motivated as ne to make this bloody boring place a bit more exciting,"   
"Who are you, Loki?" Ciel smirks over at him. "Tall, dark and handsome and playing the trickster God - who does that make me?"   
"Well I ship Loki with Peter..."   
"Gross!" Ciel walks off. "That's it, I'm disowning you,"   
"No, just my little joke," Sebastian lies unconvincingly. "I do have a plan, My Lord. I intend to rally the lunatics and turn this place upside down by lunchtime. Go back to your little clique and gather that Puny Pervert, the Annoying Assassin and Princess Piercing-Scream and meet me in the science corridor," Sebastian instructs, turning on his heels and heading for the PE doors. They're locked and kids aren't allowed to use them at break, but that's never stopped Sebastian.   
"Hey, wait!"   
"Yes?"   
"What'll you be doing while I'm following your orders like an idiot?" Sebastian smirks, of course Ciel knows what he's doing. A little payback for insulting him and everyone of his class, taking the lead on such a plan and employing him as the underling - without actually telling him the plan. Maybe his is his big amusing revenge after all? Nevertheless, Ciel gathers Alois, Black Star and Elizabeth as instructed, taking them upstairs to the top floor, the science corridor.   
It's empty, unused during break hours so their footsteps echo along the long white expanse, wandering absent-mindedly. The science corridor is long, stretching the same length as half the entire school, wider than two ordinary corridors and it has a turn. Sebastian's instructions were less than specific, so they just stand around like twats until Sebastian emerges from the botanical room, a small greenhouse at the very end of the corridor for the biology department to grow and experiment on specific plants. It's usually used to demonstrate genetic control and modification, such as the selective breeding of plants to get specific colours - a red tulip bred with a white tulip makes pink tulips, blah blah blah. Sebastian is carrying a tray of soil.   
"What're we doing here, huh?" Black Star asks, unimpressed. He was promised something fun and so far this overdressed 6th-former isn't delivering.   
"You can scale walls, and climb buildings, yes?"   
"Pfft, course I can!" he crosses his arms and scowls. How dare this idiot questioning his assassin abilities.   
"Sebastian, if you don't mind me saying, I'm feeling particularly bored right now. You promised me something... interesting," Alois grins creepily as he speaks, before mock-pouting up at him. Everything he says sounds sexual, no matter the context. And that isn't oversexualisation of a child because Alois oversexualises himself. "But we've been here at least 5 seconds and nothing fun's happened yet!"   
"Are you all so attention deficit you can't get just as much amusement from playing the long game?" Sebastian smirks. "Here is my plan - Madame Red always has her lunch on this corridor in her classroom, which connects to the drainage pipe onto the low level of the roof which faces the East for the morning sun. Elizabeth, you distract her by asking some questions and get her out the classroom, where Alois will be in the corridor with a problem - just make something up, say the school fish have died or some shit. That's when Black Star comes in,"   
He looks up, having not listened until now. "Go into the classroom, climb out the window and carry this," he hands him the heavy tray of soil, seeds and chemical smells. "Up to the roof, mix the chemicals together - just pour in every bottle of everything. Come back down and close the window, like nothing ever happened,"   
"What is this going to do, exactly?"   
Sebastian sighs in disappointment at these idiots. "The main A-Level assignment project every year is to grow Genetically modified flora in some way or another. Well, I'm going to fuck up everyone's results by growing these-" he gestures to the plot. "Into monstrosities. And slowly integrating their results into the experiments. Basically, I'll be in control of everyone's results, I can decide whether their science works or not - I dictate who gets what grade and subsequently fuck up their entre lives, by altering their results, with suggestions from you all of course if you have someone in my year you'd like to get revenge on,"   
Alois rolls his eyes. "This seems like way too much work, and risk, for such a little payoff!"   
"Hm, no," Ciel thinks, biting his lip slightly and gnawing on his finger in thought. It's a habit of his Sebastian has noticed when he's concentrating. "This is good, really. Think of the power we'll have over those bloody arrogant Sixth-Formers. Remember how they used to make fun of us in Year 7?"   
"Don't blame them," Elizabeth crosses her arms. "I'd have made fun of us in Year 7 too,"   
"Yeah, but it's true that they're all dicks," Alois scoffs. "I've bene looking for a way to get back at Claude - bastard used me up once and didn't even call me back!"  
"So it's decided then," Ciel nods to Sebastian. "We'll follow along, on one condition,"   
"Oh? What's that?" he asks, already knowing the answer. He just wants Ciel to say it and be forced to admit his own lust for power. And if all goes wrong, they can blame him and his hubris for the fuck up.   
"The final decisions fall to me. I am the king of this game," Ciel says quietly, a dangerous and commanding edge to his voice. Sebastian nods with a small smirk, and it seems like something the others have to accept. The plan is propelled into motion.   
Madame Red sighs, staring out the light row of windows right by her desk. Her head droops in her palm, and she sighs softly. She's more than tired, having Year 7 assignments to grade. It's the easiest shit ever of course, they're just learning the main parts and functions of a cell. That makes it worse, like marking the same paper over and over again when the contents are 3 +3 = 6, or some other equivalent. It is funny to see how many different ways they spell mitochondria. Mitocondrya. Mittocondria. Mitokondrea. Mi-   
"MADAME RED!"   
Elizabeth, one of her best students barges into the room, squealing and panting and running up to her frantically. "What?! What's going on?!" He panics just as much as Elizabeth, jumping from her seat.   
"It's Alois, in the corridor!" Elizabeth lies, shedding real tears. Sebastian was correct to perceive her talent for acting. "I need your help!" She grabs Madame Red's arm and she passively follows, finding Alois' frail blonde form in the corridor, lying flat and struggling to breath. She immediately goes into First Aid mode, straddling him and beginning procedures for a blocked airway.   
Behind her, Alois watches Black Star creep into her classroom.   
He walks over to the windows, careful not to let his heavy docs thump on the floor. Silence is crucial to being an assassin and he's going to be the best one there's ever been. He slowly, silently but firmly unlocks and pushes open the window, staring down the gap at the 30 foot fall below him. Okay, this is higher than he thought to be hanging off the side of the building carrying a huge box of plants but no matter.   
He grips the drainage pipe with impressive upper body strength and shimmies up to the roof, placing them just at the corner by the East side, where the sunrise peeks over the black tree-line each morning. When Alois sees him sneak from the classroom and hide across the corridor, he sits up. "M-My inhaler...." he pretends to wheeze deeply at the end of his words. "I need..." his convincing act made Madame Red dig through his bag and produce a blue inhaler, which she administered quite firmly.   
Sebastian quirks an eyebrow at Black Star who walks up to them, fierce and determined expression one his face. "Ugh, weeeeellll?" He prods. He doesn't have all day for this shit. He does want some lunch and a smoke today.  
"An assassin never returns to failure," Black Star says cryptically, before raising his fist to the wall. "Bitch you bet it worked!"   
"Hmph, good," Ciel nods impassively.   
"C'mon," Sebastian smiles over to him. "We did it - gimme a smile!"   
"No," he hops down from the desk. "I'm hungry Sebastian. Let's go,"   
They walk to the door leading into he dark science corridor when Black Star, front of the line slams his face into the torso of the 6 foot 10 Human Biology teacher, Dr Franken Stein. He adjusts the glasses, the glare hiding any expression from his eyes. Wind seems to flutter the ends of his long lab coat, his wide smirk crookedly revealing sharp teeth. "Well I'd like to know what you did,"   
*   
Sebastian, Ciel and Black Star sit in the headmaster's office downstairs. The headmaster is a brute of a man even taller than Stein, dressed in all black, with a snazzy top hat to accentuate his look. There's a half-rumour half-joke circulating the school (started by Sebastian himself) that the headmaster is the grim reaper as his full name is Lord Death. He also happens to be the father of one of Ciel's classmates. "Well if it isn't Sebastian, you've managed to stay out of trouble this year," he looks up, expressionless. "Until now it seems,"   
In Years 7, 8 and 9 Sebastian was in this office almost daily for causing some ruckus, from harmless pranks to his grand unveiling of discovering his bisexuality which consisted of pouring buckets of pink, purple and blue glitter from the roof with the help of Grell. In fact, Grell is the only student here who's been called to the office more times than Sebastian has. "How you doing, Death?" Sebastian snorts with a grin. "How's the wife?"  
"Still not married, thank you," the headmaster quips curtly, Sebastian knowing his touched a nerve. "Now, let's review. Professor Stein found you, Black Star and..." he checks his notes. "Ciel Phantomhive... I don't think I know you..."   
There's a reason for that. Sebastian and Black Star are repeat offenders because their home lives are shit, and their parents don't give a fuck. Ciel is another story. Since his parents died and Tanaka became his legal guardian, he knows the man wouldn't tolerate any official misbehaviour in school. They've tried to make Vincent his main contact but since he still officially lives with Tanaka, he's the one the school contacts in events like this.   
And Tanaka happens to be a very traditionally strict person, Ciel remembers vividly as he sits in these plastic seats opposite Death's office chair. The sense of doom is growing with each second. Sebastian keeps giving him looks, as if asking what the Hell to do, since Ciel is the self-appointed mastermind behind all this and is meant to make the final decisions. But he's never been in this situation before, Sebastian's the one with expertise as the troublemaker!   
"professor Stein found you three trespassing in his classroom during lunchtime. This wouldn't have been such an issue and I'd have left it up to Stein, but another biology teacher claims someone infiltrated her classroom,"   
"We were in Stein's classroom the whole time, Ciel doesn't like crowds," Sebastian excuses, and it's believable. "We usually just hang out in the corridors but people kept passing us and giving us awkward looks, so we hid in Stein's classroom cause it was empty. We heard a commotion in the corridor with Madame Red, but that's all we know about that,"   
"Hmmm," Death folds his large white-gloved hands under his chin, considering the, in all honesty rather unnecessary, testimony. "I'm inclined to believe you, the only problem is that we know someone infiltrated the classroom because Madame Red's window was left open and unlocked, when she remembers it being locked before the incident,"   
Sebastian and Ciel barely stop themselves going completely ape-shit at Black Star for such a rookie mistake, Black Star just staring ahead and deliberating on his shameful failure as an assassin. Covering your tracks is like the #1 rule of being an assassin and of course he's fucked it. It's like his world shatters in an instant and for the first time in a long time, he's left utterly speechless. "We know someone entered her classroom and messed up the window, what we don't know is why," Death explains, tilting his head with an unnerving, blank expression. "We have reason to belief it has something to do with the roof, Sebastian,"  
His eyes shift over to Sebastian with a frightening creek, like stumbling upon a murder scene and being noticed by the killer. That kind of shock that slowly swells within someone. Sebastian gulps. "That was years ago, doesn't mean I had shit to do with that," Sebastian's confidence wavers, leaning back and crossing his arms, He isn't acting casual anymore, instead guarded in a battle of the piercing stares with Death. His crimson eyes should give him an edge, but they don't. Death is a powerful master if intimidation, Sebastian is a pissed off delinquent. The winner was decided before this begun. "And as far as I know, nobody's reported raining glitter,"   
Death nods slightly. "Hmm, alright then. You're still getting a detention for trespassing - all of you. And you can spend that detention this afternoon with the biology department,"   
They shuffle from the room, mouths clamped shut until they get out of earshot of any prying teachers. In the vast auditorium, Black Star breaks down in complete rage. "Dammit! That bastard caught us!"   
Sebastian sits on the edge of the first row of seats, gritting his teeth and shaking with rage. "This...coming from the one who left the window open..." his voice is calm, soft and pleasant. He could be offering you tea in an extremely demonic way right now. "I am going to skin you and sell your scar-crossed flesh as a sleeping bag,"   
"You're the one Stein overheard!"   
"You shouted, you attracted him!" 

"And you were too much of a pussy to back me up with Skeletor back there!"   
"Next time, I handle Death," Ciel decides, wondering how he should be handling this. He probably shouldn't be so numb, should be feeling something. Well he fucking isn't, he's just watching these people rage out with mild distaste. Honestly he's just happy the plan has worked. That was his objective, he met it. They're suffering, he gets what he wants. The detention sure, a minor inconvenience but the plan has still worked.   
"Oh, you handle it. What a fantastic fucking idea, my Lord," Sebastian looks up at him, eyes flashing with energy, laser red energy streaming from the angry irises. "You did nothing in there. We have detention because you didn't take charge and I had to step in,"   
That isn't fair, but Ciel is too proud to whine about not having been in that situation before. He accepted the responsibility of being in the line of fire along with the power to decide everything. "We will talk about this later, and you stepping in did nothing,"   
"Me stepping in avoided us being caught and the plan being ruined," Sebastian stands suddenly and for a second Ciel thinks he's going to hit him. Instead he pulls out a cigarette and starts smoking in the auditorium. "You know, I could prevent this whole detention Ciel if you just give me the reigns. And I'll be a Hell of a lot more fun than that was,"   
Ciel sighs for a long time, slumping into a chair in defeat. "We're already skipping class, might as well get on with it,"


	7. 7

The plan will be orchestrated this class, the last class of the day when Ciel is in biology. The problem is hey need the help of one of the other students, a perceived model student in the form of the Headmaster's neurotic son everyone affectionately nicknames Death the Kid. Adrian offered to help but he's too close to Ciel and Sebastian to not be a suspect if anything goes horribly wrong. But Kid? He's never been in trouble for anything and is an academic excellence, especially in the science classes. Sebastian corners him as he leaves for lunch, falling into step with him as they wait for the corridor to empty. "Well? I don't have all day. What do you want?" Kid ask once they're alone, impatient to get to the library where he spends lunchtimes reading and playing chess with himself. He leans against the wall with his arms crossed and scowling.   
"Kid, just as pleasant as ever to talk to," Sebastian drawls, looking ahead casually. If this plan works, Ciel will be within his grasp, the little shit with the superiority complex under his thumb - what fun. "I need you to get involved in a little plan of mine. Not a major role just a distraction,"  
"And what's in it for me?"  
"My Year 10 textbooks - I never returned them and if you want they're yours,"   
Kid can't pass up the chance to learn all the Year 10 material while he's in Year 9. That'll put him at an advantage next year and give him an edge over the teacher. Still, it isn't enough to get involved in some scheme with the infamous troublemaker. "I'll take the textbooks but what else can you offer me?"   
"Ugh," Sebastian frowns. "You drive a hard bloody bargain,"   
"You came to me," Kid smirks. "Are you forgetting who has the upper hand?"   
Sebastian didn't want to acknowledge that. "Black Star won't give you any problems for the rest of the year," he offers, having seen how much the idiot makes fun of Kid.   
"You can guarantee that?" Kid quirks an eyebrow, temptation in his voice.   
"I can," Sebastian agrees.   
"Alright. What do you want me to do?"   
It's ten minutes before the bell ends to end the day, ten minutes before detention. Ciel realises how stupid this plan is - the risk factors alone makes it totally not worth doing this. A 1 hour detention isn't even that bad, why did he listen tp Sebastian? He watches the seconds tick by, it's time.   
Kid is down the hall in chemistry, fiddling Sebastian's lighter in his pocket. The smooth plastic gives way to shockingly sharp ridged metal on the ignition. He scrapes it, hearing each little notch click into the mechanism. Go time. He sits at his bench right by the window beside the sinks and sharpens his vision to look around. Stein is busy and everyone else is dutifully copying notes. He takes a flint from the sink and walks over to the bin, silent so as not to alert anyone. A he reaches it, pretending to sharpen his pencil he pulls out the lighter, setting fire to the end of the flint and letting it fall into the bin, quickly closing the lid.   
The bin is on fire.   
The smell of burning plastic wafts through the room before the flames burst through the lid, licking up the wall. Stein barely has time to turn around before the fire alarm starts blaring above. He pauses, panicked before following procedure. "Alright, everyone get up - just leave your stuff and go down to the exit," he instructs, grabbing the fire extinguisher and quickly putting out the blaze to the tune of shuffling feet and laughter as several pupils video him for YouTube on their way out.   
The entire school meets at the assembly point, a wide football field outside. It's the end of the day and a big mess, teachers groaning about being kept back late as the end of the day bell should have already rung. Fuck this, Death decides and declares the day officially over once everyone has been accounted for - letting everyone go back inside to pick off their stuff and leave. Of course there had to be a fire in Stein's classroom 10 minutes before the end of the day. That's an asthma attack, trespassing and a fire. The science department is officially cursed.   
Sebastian and Ciel meet up in the school having grabbed their bags. "Well?" Sebastian chuckles, keeping back his laughter with his hand. "Don't you have something to say to me along the lines of 'thank you' or 'Sebastian you're me hero'?"  
"Shut up," Ciel rolls his eyes, walking ahead as his shoes click on the linoleum floor. He doesn't want Sebastian seeing how his face heats up when he's teased like that. "However, if you'd like to hold my hand I wouldn't object,"  
Hiding a slight smirk Sebastian pulls up behind him and takes Ciel's hand, running his thumb over the soft skin. He can't see Ciel blushing but he's sure it's happening. Now he just has to steal some Year 10 textbooks for his debt to Kid, that shouldn't be too difficult. "Shall we return to the manor house? I do have my duties to perform,"   
"Screw that," Ciel decides. "We can do something fun - I don't care what Vincent thinks,"   
A small part of Sebastian believes this is a test of his capabilities as a Phantomhive butler but he knows better - Ciel want to have some leverage on him with Vincent and probably genuinely wants them to do on a date. "Apologies, Young Master," Sebastian sighs. "But the Earl of the house understands dinner at 5 p.m. sharp and if that is to be done then I must insist on heading back,"   
"Didn't I tell you that I don't care what Vincent thinks?"   
"Yes My Lord," Sebastian smiles down at him. "But you have the privilege of not caring, given how much I have to lose,"   
Ciel clenches his jaw, looking down. Sometimes he forgets who Sebastian really is, what his role is. He gets lost in the person Sebastian is and forgets about the dynamics of the situation. It's not fair but it happens. "Yes, I understand," he says quietly, pulling out his iPhone rose gold. "I'll call the chauffeur,"   
"Do that," Sebastian agrees. They walk along the riverside path and the faint sounds of bike tyres on the rough rack grows gradually louder. Black Star whizzes past them on his bike closely followed by Soul. Dirt from the tyres kicks up and splatters mud onto their white school shirts.   
"Damn," Ciel hisses. Sebastian calls for Black Star to talk. Up ahead the kid does an impressive U-turn for the narrow path and cycles back slower, stopping just in front of Sebastian.   
"Hey, that fire alarm was awesome - got us out of detention!"   
"Yes, well that was me," Sebastian points to himself. "And you owe me a favour,"   
Black Star glares, hating being in anyone's debt. "What favour?"   
"Leave Death the Kid alone from now on," Sebastian orders, his eyes lighting up menacingly. He speaks with venom in his voice, black substance dripping from his sharp fangs. "He was vital to the plan and you owe me. Make fun of him again and you'll answer to me,"  
The glare doesn't leave Black Star but he skids his tyres against the side of the path, turning forward again. "You got it," he says ungirly, riding ahead to catch yup with Soul, speeding off in his anger.   
Ciel is impressed and honestly, a little flustered at the Daddy-dom energy Sebastian radiated in that moment. It's the most intimidated he's ever been by Sebastian and proof he can be scarily demanding when he wants to be. Sebastian's face returns to normal and he gives Ciel a sweet smile, pulling him back to the inside of the path against the wooded area. "What are you-?"   
"Protecting you," Sebastian answers, threading his fingers into Ciel's smaller ones, holding hands as Sebastian stares into the wide canal behind his school. The water reflects the sky so peacefully. "I can't allow my Young Master to fall in,"   
Ciel grumbles to himself, something about how he doesn't need protecting. They both know he likes it but just won't admit it.   
At the table that night, after Sebastian has served his homemade butter chicken using another of Adrian's recipes, he sits down with the others and drags Ciel onto his lap. "Sebastian!" Ciel gasps, trying to wriggle off his lap. Sebastian easily positions Ciel facing forward and wraps his arms around Ciel's waist, dragging him in close. Ciel's back rests against his abdomen.   
"Well that was unexpected," Vincent hums with a smile. "Someone's possessive,"   
"Actually I just like affection," Sebastian lies, burying his head in Ciels nape. "Eat, my Lord,"   
"I - no! Let me go!" He growls, kicking Sebastian under the table. "I order you!"   
Vincent chuckles. "Sebastian, please hold Ciel like that for the rest of the evening," he goes back to eating without meeting his brother's furious eye.  
"Of course Master," he smiles. "My Young Lord, eat or I will feed you,"   
"You can't do that!"   
"Yes I can. It's a butler's duty to ensure the nutritional health of his Master,"   
"I hate you,"   
"Acknowledged,"   
Frustrated, Ciel eats ever so tensely until his meal is finished. "Now, I am unable to fetch dessert with you on my lap so - little help Adrian? There's a chocolate fudge cake in the fridge,"   
Adrian nods and gets up. He brings back a modestly sized chocolate cake from the kitchen, 3 slices one for each manor resident - not the butler himself of course. Ciel reaches for his fork but Sebastian snatches it before he can.   
Ciel watches in a huff as Sebastian uses the side of the fork to chop off a bite-sized piece and hold it up to Ciel's mouth. If Ciel was blushing by the canal earlier it's no comparison to the shade of absolute red it turns now - redder than Sebastian's eyes. The cake is pressed gently against his lips and he can smell the intoxicating chocolate. "Go on, Master. Have some of my chocolate cake," Sebastian purrs in his ear.   
Mortified and unable to look up at his brother or boyfriend, it's all Ciel can do to swallow his pride and eat the cake.


	8. 8

Ciel lies under his duvet and glares at Sebastian who tucks him under the covers and draws the curtains of his four-poster. The lamp beside his bed creates a warm yellow glow making Ciel's hair appear dusky blue. "That was humiliating!" he tantrums as he's tucked in. Sebastian's calm smile infuriates him more and more by the second. Just looking down on him light that, it's an outrage. "How dare you embarrass me in front of them!"

"I was simply following my instincts as a Phantomhive butler, My Lord," Sebastian hides his smile behind his hair. Ciel scoffs and looks away in fury but not before reaching up, grabbing Sebastian's collar and dragging him down for a kiss. The butler is thrown off guard for a second, the kiss being quick and intense. Sebastian hastily pulls away and stammers out a quick 'goodnight' before leaving. 

Alone in the long and empty corridor, Sebastian gently presses his gloves hand to his lips. They feel rough compared to Ciel's. The distance between them stretches wider the longer it dwells on his mind. He's self conscious enough with Ciel and now this manor seems like an endless maze of internalised hatred. It's so strange as he looks around in the darkness. Out of place and scary, like its his first time here, stranded alone in the middle of the night with nobody to help him escape this dangerous, foreign place. Sebastian growls to himself and leaves the manor, grabbing his skateboard from his bedroom on the way out. 

He walks the twenty minutes to the nearest train station on pitch black country roads, only the faint glow of city lights in the distance to navigate his way. Reaching the station he smokes in the biting nightly cold. Boarding the train he nestles into a corner seat. The train is empty but warm, he snuggles further into the seat and plans on napping. This feels better but not relaxing enough to sleep in. It's more familiar although still odd. The English countryside is a quaint place with entirely pitch black cottages and bleakly empty stations until he gets closer into the city. The train begins to fill with the expected midnight train demographic and it actually feels more comfortable being stared at threateningly on a train for his appearance than being alone on one.

"What?" he snaps at a group of chavs sitting a little along from him, who keep looking over and snickering amongst themselves.

"You a fuckin' goth mate?" one asks, causing the others to burst out laughing. Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"I could kill you in a second you degenerate cretin,"

"Ooooh," the group laughs. The leader stands, whipping out a small switchblade from his pocket. Sebastian stands too, hearing the audacious laughter when he brandishes a butterknife from inside his tailcoat. They stand in the train. The chav swipes at him a few times but Sebastian dodges. Finally he manages a small cut on Sebastian's cheek, drawing a thin layer of blood. The chav dives in to slash his side before Sebastian lunges forward, ripping into the chav's hand with the butterknife.

The leader screams and drops the blade which clatters onto the train floor. Blood splatters onto the floor and seats, dripping from the deep gash between his index finger and thumb. "You...fucking prick!" he cries, the rest of the group frozen in shock. They stare wide eyed, whimpering before they retreat, running to the other end of the carriage away from this deranged steampunk enthusiast. The rest of the passengers watch kind if indifferently - one is videoing the group run with a grin in support of Sebastian's victory.

Sebastian hops off the train at the next stop and walks the last mile to the skate park. It's almost midnight and the place is buzzing with skaters and random people from his high school and the area. The smell of cheap tonic wine wafts towards Sebastian and he can finally relax, feeling entirely at home. Getting on the ramps he nods a greeting to Claude who's about as skilled as he is on a board but only comes here to drink in a glorious waste of talent.

"Not going to skate?" Sebastian mock-glares over at Claude.

"No," the arrogant sixth-former scoffs and turns back to his 'friends- - his underlings really -some triplets from Year 10 and a Year 11 girl. They're still wearing their school uniform and Claude is hammered. He's well-known as a very angry drunk with a hair trigger. "Piss off Sebastian,"

"Oh, I didn't know you'd become such a pussy since we last spoke," Sebastian challenges. "I'll bet you've lost all your talent and can't even do the Bowl anymore,"

The Bowl is the deepest and highest ramp in the skate park. Only for the elites, it has a small drop and an inward bowl to gain momentum to shoot up a 10 foot tall ramp that curves around the edge of the park in the shape of a bowl. A metal rim on the edge makes the wheels of whatever the rider is using bounce up. Few have flawlessly completed it.

"Wanna bet, you lanky prat?"

"Two fags and whatever's left in that bottle," Sebastian gestures to the cheap quarter-drunk wine.

"Deal," Claude agrees and grabs a board from one of the triplets.

They stand on their boards at the edge of the park and go on their phone signals.

Sebastian sets off down the ramp and up the next, picking up his pace as he naturally rides around. He does tricks, he spins and rides the stretch of the skate park. He's a natural and quick as he nimbly skates into the centre of the bowl, kicking up just at the floor of the incline and shooting up the side. He spins over the bar and lands nicely on his board, kicking it up to the side. He stands in his victory, sticking his tongue out at Claude. "Your turn if you can!" Sebastian taunts.

Claude kicks as hard as he can, pulling down the ledge and into the centre of the bowl. With a final kick he rides up the side but is it becomes steeper, even steeper than vertical the board slows down. The board falls and he's left gripping the edge bar with his fingers. Sebastian stands over him with a smirk. "Hmph. Good try but unfortunately I win,"

"Bastard," Claude growls, Sebastian reaches down and pulls them up until they're standing on the edge, looking into it.

"I'll take those fags now," Sebastian winks.

He rides for around an hour until from the bench overlooking the ramps he hears a series of slow claps. Looking up, he sees Ciel sitting there smirking with his legs crossed and arms folded. He's sitting back and watching leisurely. Sebastian climbs the ramp and stands in front of the bench. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Your cat was upset you were gone. Do you know how loud that thing's meows are in a huge manor house?"

"Don't call my precious Lockey a 'thing'," Sebastian huffs, incredibly offended. "How did you even find me?"

"I-!" he doesn't want to admit since he has had a crush on Sebastian for so long he's followed him around for months and knows this is where he comes to think at night. "I spoke to Vincent and he says you come here. You're very good on...that,"

"Thanks," Sebastian looks away, ashamed. He knows he must look to Ciel like those assholes on the train looked to him. He was such a fool to think he could be the partner to someone as societally advanced as Ciel.

"I didn't mean it by the way" Ciel says suddenly, Sebastian just catching his words against the wind.

"What?" he looks back at him to see Ciel standing in all his 5 foot 0 glory, looking up at him softly, and Ciel never looks softly at anyone. Everything is intense with him but this is surprisingly calm and familiar.

"I didn't mean to be a prick to you about your class. You proved to me I was wrong about your background. I'm not saying I understand you, because I never could. I'm saying you deserve more than to be dismissed outright because of where you came from. I want us to be officially together, Sebastian," Ciel sticks out a gloved hand, his own sapphire gleaming off the streetlamps. Sebastian smiles.

"Is this a contract, My Lord?"

Ciel mirrors his devious expression. "A contract of mischief, mayhem and darkness dearest Sebastian,"

They shake hands.

"Now love - I do think it's too late for you to be out. You've already attended school once this week after an all nighter. It wouldn't do for you to fall even further behind because you haven't slept," Sebastian smiles, draping his oversized tailcoat over Ciel's small shoulders. "Let's go home,"

"Alright, you idiot," Ciel takes his hand, feeling somehow intimate even as they both wear gloves. They walk the last mile back to the train station holding hands and jokingly playing Dark Spy - an advanced level of 'Eye Spy' that's played in the dark. "So, do I eye spy my boyfriend, my partner or my significant other?"

Sebastian chuckles. "Which would you like to spy? I personally favour 'partner' over the others which sound distastefully generic. Partner is most accurate with us,"

"Great," Ciel nods, before backtracking instantly. "But just to be clear, you are my boyfriend right?"

Sebastian hums in satisfaction and grabs Ciel's chin. To answer his questions he brings Ciel up for a long, intimate kiss that feels much better and much more natural. Wind blows their hair into each other's faces and seems to light them to the clouds. Specifically Cloud 9. They pull apart and Sebastian looks down at his super blushie partner. The matter has been resolved he thinks and continues walking. 

They walk until the end of the road when Sebastian hears a quiet, meek. "So is that a yes?"

He sighs. He was trying to be romantic! "Yes, Ciel. I'm your boyfriend,"

"Good," Ciel affirms with a smile.


	9. 9

Sebastian and his father had another fight. He was caught skipping school and his father decided appropriate retribution was putting out a cigarette on the back of his neck. The 11-year-old decided the proper response to this was slashing the bastard with a kitchen knife and who can blame him? That night Ash drunkenly barged into Sebastian's room and had a deep conversation about the concept of an identity crisis with him, sloshing whiskey all over his wooden bedroom floor. It soaks into the wood as Ash warns Sebastian against succumbing to the depression following such a crisis. Ironic considering that's exactly what he was doing. In the end it was agreed that Ash would drop his son off at the school gates to assure he attended. 

This morning Sebastian was walked to the school gates by his father, given a warning and watched with a scrutinising gaze all the way to the doors. Only once he was inside the building did Ash leave. What an idiot. 

Sebastian's school has 2 gates. One diverting onto a long main road leading to the major shopping streets - the main gate where everyone gets dropped off in cars and people congregate in the mornings and at lunchtime to go to the café or whatever. There is another gate on the total opposite side of the school, the one Sebastian uses to walk home everyday along the riverbank. It's less used but still popular with students to cycle to school and home that way if they live on that side of the district. So Sebastian simply walks in the main doors through the cafeteria and out the back doors to the riverbank. He wishes he had his skateboard but it would've looked too suspicious to Ash. The Year 7 walks along this secluded pathway along the treeline, past a construction site and out - way out to the suburbs. He gets absorbed in greenery and reaches a small clearing in the forest where he can sit among the tall trees on a tree swing built by others surrounded by discarded beer cans. It doesn't sound it but it's pretty much ideal. He fucks around on his phone for a bit - maybe he'll call Agni and see if he wants to skip - until a faint meowing is herd from somewhere in the undergrowth. 

In the darkness of a scar ripping apart a shrub there is a small black kitten. It looks up at him and meows. Sebastian adores cats, especially black cats and this one is sleek and adorable with a round face and eyes like his. He kneels and outstretches his hand, wishing he had food. The cat stalks up to him slowly and nuzzles into his hand, making him blush. He feels so lucky this adorable baby accepts him! He picks the cat up, puts it in his lap and pets it gently. He realises it's comfortable with him and swishes it around, mounting the small cat on his shoulders like a pirate and his parrot. 

"Hello," Sebastian pokes the cat who happily nuzzles into whatever touch he gives it. "Would you like to be my cat?" 

In response the cat leans into his touch. He scratches its chin and this makes it fall asleep in his shoulder, leaning against his face. It makes him chuckle. "Yeah - you do," he thinks what to name such a cutie. "My favourite name is Sherlock but that's too formal for you. You need a cute name. I know! I can name you Sherlock but call you 'Lockey' because that's cuter and you look like a Lockey. Like it?" 

The cat purrs against his cheek. 

 

*

 

Alois didn't get anything out of their agreement, he realises. He had fun sure but that isn't really a reward for all his hard work feigning illness. Not really and especially not since Claude doesn't do biology and Sebastian's little botanics experiment isn't relevant to him. So he approaches Ciel in school during the day. Ciel who now sits with Sebastian (on him, actually - he never leaves the sixth former's lap) every lunch and obnoxiously flaunts their romance instead of sitting with him and berating the fake romances of others. It sucks. He approaches Ciel and asks, sweetly, for a favour. 

"Hello Ciel - Sebastian..." he gives Sebastian an evil glare. "I was wondering if you could help me with something... I still haven't gotten my revenge on Claude," 

"What would you like me to do?" Sebastian drawls, glancing dubiously at Alois. His grip on Ciel tightens and he nestles him close against his chest. He doesn't trust Alois and can only really explain his reservations by citing Alois' smile. It's the smile of a trickster, the smile of someone who uses alabaster skin and large blue eyes to deceive and then betray. At first glance his eyes are quite beautiful however if you stare into them for too long you realise there's nothing but the decaying flesh of a rotten, dead corpse behind those eyes. Like the eyes of a fly ensnared in a spider web already purged of its blood. 

"Simple, I want you to destroy him," Alois clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, deadly serious. Sebastian's grip on Ciel tightens once again. 

"He's not interested," Ciel stands up and grabs Sebastian's hand, making him stand too. "Thank you for your time," he drags him off and Sebastian looks after Alois, who just smiles back innocently. There's something conniving and vengeful in the way he carries himself.  
Once they're alone in a corner, Ciel slams Sebastian into the wall and grips his tie, yanking him down to eye level. "Don't talk to him," he growls. 

Sebastian finds it entirely amusing, his child-sized boyfriend thinking he can control him like this. He goes imp and just lets him. "Oh? Why ever not?" he smirks down at Ciel. 

Ciel roughly lets go of Sebastian. "I don't trust him," 

"Don't worry, darling. Neither do I," Sebastian reaches down and gently cups Ciel's cheek. Trying to be romantic. Ciel slaps his hand away like a kitten would bat a string. Ciel is kitten-like in so many ways. 

"I mena it. This is an order Sebastian!" he demands sternly. "You are not to get involved with him or his plans," 

Sebastian kneels, hand over his heart. "Yes, my Lord," 

Ciel doesn't see Alois in his classes all afternoon. That's weird, where could he be? He was here this morning. The answer to this lies in Alois' ability to gain any information he likes by manipulating adults. Cute and innocent in a very not-innocent way he can exploit the weaknesses so many adults tragically possess to extort information. One such adult is Sebastian's biology teacher Madame Red, or Angeline Dallas. 

"Miss Red?" he calls sweetly from her doorway. 

"Ah, good afternoon. Is there something I can help you with?" she smiles. 

"I was just wondering... where does Sebastian Michaelis live?" 

"Oh!" she puts a finger to her lips and looks up in thought. She does like to be dramatic with gestures. "I think he lives somewhere near Finsbury Park. Why?" 

"Oh, no reason..." Alois humbly sighs. "But I need his entire address," 

"Why? And I'm sorry but I can't just give you that. I don't even know it, I'd have to find it on the system," 

"Then do that," Alois' smile morphs into a distorted grin, monstrous and grotesque. 

"Alois - I'm sorry but I can't give you the address of another student," she speaks firmly. Alois just hums, swaying onto his tiptoes. 

"Madame Red - I'm sorry but in that case I'll have to expose the pictures," 

Madame Red visibly stiffens. Alois is known amongst the school staff as a dirty manipulator, exploiting any shortcomings to get people to do what he wants. She first heard it from Lord Death himself as he manipulated his way into the most prestigious classes by threatening to start rumours about school finances, rumours that happen to be true. It went past mere threats when Stein refused to change his grade and Alois exposed his alleged... dissection experiment... on one of the most annoying children in the year - Black Star. But she doesn't know what Alois could possibly have on her - she's always so careful. An incredible existential dread overtakes her when she hears his answer.  
"The Whitechapel pictures," 

A succession of murders committed in Whitechapel so violent they are compared to those committed by Jack the Ripper. With indications of scientific experiments performed on the victims they were carved up with chainsaws and painted in scarlet - blood and wakeup. Always young women forcibly dressed in red burlesque attire with black accents, a touch of the sophisticated macabre. The same energy as a mass murder at a masked ball. Madame Red and her son are the killers and somehow Alois knows. 

"Alright," she grabs a post note and looks up Sebastian's address on the system, scribbling it down and handing the paper to Alois. She would appear calm to an outsider but Alois notices the shuddering of her hands and beads of sweat on her forehead concealed by her fringe. Fear is deeply set in her eyes. Alois would love to understand more about her killings but for now he has some blackmail to commit.  
"Thank you, Madame," he turns on his high heels and heads for the door. 

"Wait!" Madame Red calls him back. He stops, not turning back. "I- I told you. Give me the pictures," 

"Hm, I don't think so," Alois winks and leaves the classroom, closing the door behind him and sealing Madame Red in this chasm of trepidation. Immediately she calls Grell to the classroom to discuss what's happened. Maybe it's time for them to hang up their chainsaws and makeup kits.


	10. 10

Sebastian observes Ciel struggling with his schoolwork across the dinner table in the long Phantomhive dining room. He's been tutoring Ciel for well over an hour and progress is moving frustratingly slow. Like dead snail levels of slow. "Why don't we go outside?" he suggests, staring at the vast and well-maintained estate gardens. A change of scenery might help Ciel's learning process but he can't deny his own motivations. Dozens of species of flowers kept up by the friendly gardener who comes by once a week. Sebastian would love to go walking through it with Ciel. Sit at one of the neglected patio tables drinking their afternoon tea. Maybe he'll meet some cats. 

The glare he receives tells him that isn't happening. 

Ciel tosses his textbook across the table and scowls at it. The book sits there uselessly and he feels justified in blaming it for all life's problems including the fiery deaths of his parents. "This question is horrific," he states with a huff. He seems to have some personal vengeance against this question that's as repressed as the rest of his emotions. 

"Let me see, drama queen," Sebastian scoffs mockingly, grabbing the book and finding their page. He looks endearingly at his boyfriend who's acting just so cute. Like a kitty cat hissing at a Rottweiler. Sebastian could crush him under one finger if he wants to. He turns he paper around to himself and stares at this dumb low-level AQA Applied General Business question paper. 

"Which of the following organisational structures is most likely to use project teams that are formed for specific tasks?" he recites to himself in a mumble before looking over his glasses at Ciel. It's a simple multiple choice he can figure out even though he's never done business a day past Year 7 and he barely attended it then. The fact that Ciel can't answer something so basic is igniting his frustrations even more, with himself as much as his boyfriend. 

He quirks an eyebrow. "Really?" he rills his eyes. Ciel glares deeply. 

The options are - 

A) flat structure

B) hierarchical structure

C) matrix structure 

D) tall structure

"It's - I can't even explain this, it's fucking C Ciel!" he sighs. Ciel marks it down angrily, pissed at Sebastian for insulting his intelligence. Honestly Sebastian knows he's amazing at business analytics. But he fails spectacularly on the knowledge front because 'this information doesn't matter when you're actually running a business!' Maybe not Ciel, but your grade does. 

Sebastian catches Ciel's hateful glare, one of vitriol but also one of hurt. Sebastian swore at him and enflamed one of his biggest self-hatred triggers: his intellect. 

"Sorry," the butler rests his head on the desk, black locks spilling over the side. He looks deathly pale against the dark wood and raven hair. "I'm dealing with my own A-Level shit and it's killing me right now. Why am I even bothering with them? I just want to be a butler, I just want to quit," 

"A Phantomhive butler must be highly educated!" Ciel quips, reciting a rule he's heard from Vincent for years and that's stuck in his mind. Come to think of it Vincent can be blamed for all of his prejudices given he never taught Ciel how to correctly interpret his words.  
He sees Sebastian grin briefly under his hair at his dramatic tone but it's gone again. Replaced by that mild melancholy. He tries again. "You're so intelligent, how can you possibly say you want to quit?" 

"I'm not intelligent," he stares into the distance for a second. He knows, logically, that it isn't true. He surpassed everyone's expectations with his GCSEs achieving 10 A*s and passing 14 total. That's the kind of grade those with perseverance and determination can achieve no matter their family background. But A-levels... those aren't for people like him. Those are for people like Ciel Phantomhive with status and family values to push them to university which he doesn't even plan on going to. He's nothing like the people who get A-levels, he should have went to a sixth form college instead of stupidly staying in school and reaching for something higher. A wasted year in school spending wasted time on useless grades he can't do anything with because he certainly wouldn't be able to achieve university level. 

Ciel sees the sadness in his eye. Regret shining through in a glimpse to Sebastian's true nature under layers of insecurities. In this second he hates Sebastian's father. He stands up and before the taller can react, reaches out and slaps Sebastian hard. 

He uses his ring finger and a trickle of blood trails down Sebastian's cheekbone. The butler freezes in shock staring innocently at his boyfriend. Reaching up slowly his gloves absorb his blood and become spattered with thick crimson slicing through the otherwise gleaming white garment. His cheek hurts, he's lost for words for the first time in his life. 

The slight pain is the same feeling, the same warmth as drawing a deep smokey breath of a cigarette. It's delightful and fulfilling, comforting his anxieties and calming him. Maybe he's a masochist. Could Ciel possibly have known that, or was this just a happy accident that revealed exactly what calms him down when life's stresses bear too much pressure on his brain? 

"Never say that about yourself. You wouldn't be my butler if you weren't worthy," Ciel states in a tone that demands obedience without discussion. Sebastian's mouth opens to object but the glare makes him quickly close it. "Have some confidence in yourself for God's sake. I see potential in you and it's being wasted as my butler, as my tutor! You're going to pass your bloody A-Levels and become someone spectacular - because you already are spectacular!" 

His voice echoes around the vast, empty hallways of the manor. Sebastian is soaking it all in, absorbing with difficulty his speech that;'s somehow scaring and inspiring him simultaneously. "Alright," Sebastian nods slowly, and Ciel sits back down with another annoyed huff.   
"Now help me with question 5 and this time explain it and make me understand it!" 

With normality returned, Sebastian can smile once again. "Yes, My Young Lord," 

 

*

 

Ash is a classy bitch. He demands the finer things in life, like exclusive mulled wine and imported cheeses from remote locations in France. These things are what bring him the exquisite pleasure that sends shivers up his spine. Why then is he unemployed and living in a London slum, dressed in a NIKE hoodie that hasn't been washed in years? Simply put, he fell in love with the wrong woman. 

He calls her the succubus, he doesn't remember her name. She drew him in, injected him with her poison and produced the wholly impure offspring he was forced to care for. He kept her last, demonic name 'Michaelis' that burns his tongue every time he's forced to say it. Burns him with the Hellfires of failure. The child who's existence commits the capital crime of ruining Ash's life. 

He remembers when Sebastian lived in foster care for that brief period, the period he was at his lowest according to the state. Nah, he was better off then than he is now. The he was at least untethered to Hell and could explore himself in the light of purity. Now he's hateful prick stuck alone in a flat with his own impure thoughts. "How can I call myself an angel with a demon as my son?" he asks himself aloud. He laughs to the empty air and takes another swig of his cheap-ass Tennents lager. 

He should have left Sebastian in care. 

A knock at the door, a pitiful soft one. He groans, switching off Jeremy Kyle and stumbling over to the front door, eyes unfocused. Dragging it open he sees a kid he doesn't recognise but dislikes on sight. "What?" he grunts. "Sebas'ian's not here..." 

"Actually sir, I came to talk to you," the child walks in. So confidently. Who is this again? He never gets visitors and even Sebastian received only brief company, and only the company Ash approved of. Like that delightful noble boy. "I know where Sebastian is," 

Those words are sobering and he stares panicked into dull, watery blue eyes. "You do? Where is he?" 

"He's living the life of luxury in the arms of a rich brat," Alois grins in satisfaction when he sees Ash's eyes flash with bitter jealousy. "That's right, your son is a rent boy for the youngest Earl. He's living in the Phantomhive manor while you squander away here... now that doesn't seem fair does it?" 

His voice is so silky smooth and convincing. Ash downs more beer, it tastes more bitter than before. Wait, that's just him. "Where... is my son? 'Ll kill 'im..." 

"I can tell you where the manor is, provided you promise to get revenge on not only Sebastian but his bratty little pimp as well," 

"Fine..." Ash agrees without hesitation. He's been waiting so long for this. He may not hate his son for being gay, Hell Ash himself has been questioning his gender for years and keeps wondering exactly how he'd feel in a female body. Instead he hates Sebastian for being so smug and deceiving his way up the ranks to something he isn't. Sebastian is the lowest of the low, a demon who belongs in this pit of Hell alongside Ash. Someone to torture and beat, what else is Sebastian good for? Just fucking some rich brat. That's the fault of the brat too and Ash will ensure he also gets his reckoning, forced to repent for the sin of being born. 

Only an unclean parasite would enjoy spending time with Sebastian and such people are unnecessary for this world. 

In an instant Ash is cured of his depression. He feels a jolt of motivation and rushes into his room. He searches his wardrobe floor that has clothing piled as high as his own waist and finds his old job interview suit. From when he was young and ambitious and thought he'd actually make something of his life. He puts it on, it still fits. A lighter full of gas is on his bedside table, he grabs it quickly and conceals it in the back of his belt. The angel will strike down this demon and burn him to ashes in the lake of fire where he belongs.


	11. 11

Ash stalks around the perimeter of the manor guarded by high metal fences with spikes so sharp they slice through the air and poles that reach for the Heavens. How fitting they grapple for the paradise above the sky yet the inhabitants of this household are content subsist in the fiery lakes of Hell. As the weather had been sweltering hot in London these past days the woodland surrounding the manor house is barren and dry with sparse twigs crumbling to dust left to char in the harsh sunlight. He finds a pile of sticks close to the house just on the fence line and lights them, an angel sanitising the world of these filthy demonic creatures. The unwanted son, Sebastian and the unclean brat who's using him, the younger Phantomhive. 

Flames dance nakedly and easily spread across the dry sticks. They climb up the air as beams of light projecting a neon flash against the velvet black sky. Ash smirks as the flames spread. It's a delightfully anticipatory slow burn to an Earth-shattering orgasmic flare. They weave their way through the fence and into the grounds of the estate consuming everything in their path. The flowers and shrubs and furniture Sebastian loves so much. The estate burn to cinders. 

Gleefully Alois observes from the treeline. Hopping between branches and singing the shanty of delight. This high, he's delirious as if drugged up on a cold night after his brainwaves froze in the icy lake. Laughing and this splendour before him be swings from the fenceline. "Go ahead my pet, burn this manor down, burn it! Then Ciel Phantomhive can suffer the true pain of rejection!"

The family scrambles from the house having been aroused by their butler. Sebastian's window faces the fire and he just happened to be awake gaming with Agni when the light caught his attention. One tip - if one's house is in entire isolation away from any light pollution don't create an expanding light source directly in the line of sight from every window. 

"No," Vincent growls indignantly, exposed to the cold in nothing but his navy boxers and a black T-shirt. "I won't allow my manor to burn a second time. Ciel call 999, Adrian find some water and wet the gardens around the house. Sebastian-"

The butler, holding Lockey in his arms, stares wide-eyed at the boy he never expected to be a good leader or calm in a crisis. 

"- find whoever is responsible for this and bring them to me," 

Sebastian bows and agrees with sincere devotion, arm across his chest in salute. "As you wish Master," 

He hands his confused cat to Vincent, her eyes blinking in the dark against her black fur, ghostly apparitions in the shadows. Sebastian turns and begins. 

His eyes scan the horizon and catch a glimpse of white hair and white clothes in the distance. Another tip - don't commit arson at night in the middle of open countryside dressed like an angel. He runs swiftly and silently after the figure, stealthily stealing across the fields until he's close enough to grab the assailant by the scruff of their neck and throw them to the floor. Sitting on top of them he threads his fingers through strands of white hair, Grabbing a tight fistful he slams the man's face into the dirt. He's being unnecessarily violent. Could he know, subconsciously who this is? He forces the assailant to turn over. 

"Dad?!" he's shocked. Not because this beyond what he expects of Ash but still. What are the chances he'd actually do this? "Seriously, what the Hell dad?" 

"Sebastian," Ash spits, mouth agape in psychotic pleasure and eyes a blank corpse-like white except for two pin-prick pupils of violet droplets. "Demon, you deserve none of this! You deserve to burn in the flames of Hellfire!" 

He laughs, he keeps laughing. A witch's cackle reaching across the fields. Sebastian realises why he has no true confidence in himself. What do to with this man, this unnecessary man unwanted by anyone and tainted in his own mind by this impure crime? Sebastian drags him back to the Phantomhive manor. With his free hand he rubs the back of his neck where the scar resides. He remembers when Ash put that cigarette out on his neck. A punishment for something he can barely remember now. 

They return to the manor. The building is thankfully still unharmed though the flames continue to flicker around the gardens. The faintest sound of sirens gradually grows in the distance. He stands the deranged man to trial before the presiding judge Vincent and a jury of Adrian and Ciel. "Well?" Sebastian asks, emotion drained from his face though it looks even more stark white in the faint light of stars, dark bags around his eyes and a heavy depressed aura surrounding him like a thick blanket of sadness. 

He drops Ash to his knees on the ground. The white suit is splashed in dirt or blood, either one is fitting. 

"Do you have any suggestions, any objections before I kill him on the spot?" Vincent asks. 

"I do, Master. As it happens," 

Vincent nods, his expression one of cruelty. "Vey well," he steps back. "Make it quick," 

With a free hand Sebastian calmly pulls a cigarette out his pocket and lights it. He casually takes a single drag and crushes it against Ash's neck, eliciting a yelp. The faint crunch and scraping of the ashes, the back scar left behind. It's so satisfying and Sebastian exhales with a deep release of repressed hate. 

"Kill him if you wish Master but I believe there is a more amusing resolution to this whole mess," 

"Out with it!" Vincent grits his teeth with urgency. The sirens are noticeably closer. 

Sebastian licks along his sharp teeth, humming with mock uncertainty. " Hmmm. Well Master, do we not have a teacher who loves to dissect and experiment on lower lifeforms such as he? Would be a shame to waste perfectly good stock," 

Vincent chuckles. The exterior has melted away an a much more animalistic, low pleasure is to be had here. "I like this side of you, dear Sebastian. My brother is in good hands,"

"Too right," Ciel agrees quickly. Lockey wriggles and scratches his hand. She isn't so sold on Ciel yet.


	12. 12

Madame Red claps loudly to quiet her rowdy class on the last day of school. "Okay everyone, listen up!" She's standing before the classroom of bored, exhausted students on this Tuesday morning in June. It's the day they review their results which include their assignments - their botanical experiments - and there's a disturbing split. Sebastian and his friends have A* experiments. That's Sebastian, Vincent, Adrian and Grell. The first 3 she buys but she knows her son and... there's something suspicious about this. The remainder of the students have average A-C scores except a few obnoxious assholes who've conveniently failed miserably. Kind of predictable but yeah... she doesn't usually have this extreme a split and not among such distinct groups, like the small selection of borderline homophobes who all have Fs. "I'm going to give out your certificates, your final A-Levels which will decide your future,"

Sebastian grabs his certificate, dressed in his lazy weekend professional-photographer aesthetic. aesthetic. Black scarf, thin grey cardigan longer at the front than the back, white shirt and grey skinnies. Opening the thick brown official-looking envelope he slides outr his paper.

_\-- A-Level Biology: A*_  
\-- A-Level Chemistry: A  
\-- A-Level English: A  
\-- A-Level History: B __

__Confetti canons and fireworks explode in his brain with pops and bangs firing between his synapses. He internally rejoices in the festival spirit over his results, a party in his mind. Vincent looks at the results over his shoulder. "Ah - well done," he pats Sebastian's shoulder supportively. Sebastian barely acknowledges him._ _

__"Since it's the last day, what should we do to be remembered by?" Grell asks his small group of friends. "Me personally, I'm going to kiss Professor Spears from the history department!"_ _

__"Never thought you'd be into plainass-lookin' teachers," Adrian comments, grinning also in apparent glee at his results._ _

__"Oh honey - any hot man is a hot man and any hot man deserves my objectification," he chuckles to himself. "As for celebrating the last day - most people are going drinking down the skate park,"_ _

__"That's tonight though, we need something to do now," Vincent rationalises. "Shall we pay a visit to Professor Stein down the hall and see how his little 'experiment' is coming along?" he's trying not to burst out laughing._ _

__"Sure," Sebastian agrees. "Madame Red, we're going to visit Professor Stein okay?"_ _

__"Alright!" she dismisses. Its the last day, nobody cares._ _

__Professor Stein is currently teaching Ciel and Kid's class - 'teaching' refers to the absolute petrifying intimidation of the man which keeps an entire room full of teenagers completely silent and focused on the lesson on the last day of school. He's explaining the anatomy of the human eye using... a human eye. A violet one pickled in formalin in a jar. Similar jars are mounted on the windowsill containing other pickled organs. Sebastian and Vincent burst open the door, Vincent grinning widely at the jar he's holding._ _

__"Aw Professor, I didn't expect you to be having such a fun class for the end of the year!" Vincent announces in a teasing voice, sharing a look of knowing, evil amusement with the professor. He notices the complete silence of the students and decides he has to change that. "But there should be some conversation in here, don't you think??"_ _

__Stein sighs, putting the eye down on his desk and staring at the intrusive sixth-formers with defeat. "You aren't going to leave until I cancel the lesson and let everyone watch _Bill Nye the Science Guy _are you?"___ _

____"Nope!" Vincent claps dramatically, slumping into Stein's spinny chair. His theatrical performance catches the attention of every student. They start recording him, such a legend to always be remembered at their school. The charismatic teen sits in Stein's chair backwards, leaning his arms and head on the back just like he does. "I would've brought you a bottle of wine as a parting gift but I think I've been more than generous with my gift to you, Professor,"_ _ _ _

____Ciel watches his brother with a smirk. Vincent can be infuriating and comically so - he's the very definition of having a flair for the dramatics._ _ _ _

____Sebastian approaches Ciel's table and instead of giving him the lifeblood of well-deserved affection he walks right past him to Death the Kid. Standing over Kid he hands him a thick stack of textbooks pulled from his back. "I owed you and here is my debt repayment," he states awkwardly. Ciel remembers with sudden dread that Sebastian can't acknowledge their relationship right now. Not here, in front of these obnoxious teens who have a nuclear reaction to anything slightly askew from the norm._ _ _ _

____After watching Sebastian leave stiffly, Death the Kid struggles to pack th books into his bookbag. "Your boyfriend is such an enigma," he comments casually, shoving down the thick folders._ _ _ _

____"Wh-What?" Ciel chokes. "I don't have a boyfriend..."_ _ _ _

____Kid quirks an eyebrow at him. "I know you're dating Sebastian Michaelis. Don't worry, I don't have a reason to reveal your secret,"_ _ _ _

____Ciel wishes the ground would swallow him up. He blushes hotly and sinks down into his chair. But it's a relief at least to know not everyone in his class is an asshole. He has one confidant who won't judge either for his sexuality or his relationship to Sebastian specifically, the school's infamous Victorian goth. "Thank you..." he mumbles to himself to quietly for even Kid to hear._ _ _ _

____At the skate park, Sebastian sits with Agni, Vincent, Grell and Adrian. They bask in the sun stretching across rocks on the hill overlooking the park, shirts signed in thick black ink and wrapped around their waists. Sebastian is wearing only boxers and heavy Doc Martins, their school stuff strewn all around them. His blazer is being used as a sitting blanket. He drinks cider from glistening bottle shining in the sunlight._ _ _ _

____Drinking like this is boring, he realises. He sits on his skateboard instead and teeters on the verge of slipping down the ramp._ _ _ _

____"Make sure you don't fall, my friend!" Agni laughs. He doesn't even drink, he's just high on life. "Grell, I cannot believe you made Professor Spears blush!"_ _ _ _

____An inebriated Grell sloshes his beer across the rocks, raining down to the bowl where it pools in a small puddle in the centre. With ear-splitting laughter he leans over the railing and sunbathes in the evening glow, red hair flowing down the ramp. "I couldn't help it - I had to prove he was a big softie under all that cold harsh attitude. And he is kawaii as Hell~!"_ _ _ _

____"That is such a disturbing thought,"_ _ _ _

____Sebastian turns and feels his mood lift at the sight of Ciel. "Oh, look who finally showed up,"_ _ _ _

____Ciel is standing on the ramp with his hands on his hips wearing a short-sleeved dark navy t-shirt with light grey short shorts. The shorts have that 'rough adventurous' design of durability with lots of pockets. They look 'super kawaii' (as Grell would eloquently put it) on his small frame and expose his long hairless legs. On his feet are light grey socks and expensive velvet-blue trainers. "Oh shut up, Tanaka wouldn't let me come so I had to sneak out,"_ _ _ _

____"Bad boy," Sebastian huffs, moving over so Ciel can sit beside him. He hands the teen a can of shandy and appoints himself as official regulator for Ciel's alcohol consumption._ _ _ _

____"You know," Grell hums. "I don't think I've ever seen you two kiss,"_ _ _ _

____"And you never will!... pervert..." he mutters irately._ _ _ _

____"Aww come on?" presses an already tipsy Sebastian. "Let's give these people a show,"_ _ _ _

____"Not happeni-"_ _ _ _

____Sebastian steals a kiss immediately. A long, drawn-out passionate kiss. They entwine their fingers and Sebastian;s arm snakes around Ciel's waist, drawing him closer and clutching him like their life depends on it. Only once the kiss breaks away with joyous tears does Ciel allow himself to smile. Sebastian chokes on air, he's never seen a genuine smile from Ciel. He's seen smirks and giggles and laughter but never a loving smile. "What?" Ciel asks past his smile._ _ _ _

____"You're radiant, young Master,"_ _ _ _

____Ciel straddles closer on his lap leaning into his ear. "And you're one Hell of a butler,"_ _ _ _


End file.
